SHADOWS
by xxShadowxWriterxx
Summary: There is a certain Darkness, a Shadow living inside of Yami and he had no control over what it does or when it decides to posses him. People fear him and hate him but that changes when he meets the new student, Yugi Motou to which his darkness regards as a "Hikari", a light. Unafraid of the dark, will Yugi be able to pull Yami from the darkness or will he too fall to the Shadows?
1. Chapter 1

Shadows

_**~Monsters are real, and ghosts are real, too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win. ~ (Stephen King)**_

Thunder and lightning flashed across the dark night sky, disturbing the once peaceful night. A boy trembled as he stared at his shaking hands, tainted with the blood of his now dead parents. His lungs felt like collapsing and his amethyst colored eyes were wide with terror and shock. _Wh-what have I done? _Tears streamed endlessly down his bloodied face, falling upon the pale cheek of his mother.

He shut his eyes tightly as he balled his hands into fists, his breathing ragged and emotions running haywire. Slowly, he opened his eyes again and looked around the dark room. For some reason, the darkness seemed heavier than usual, almost suffocating. Suddenly, a dark chuckle echoed in his mind, causing his entire body to stiffen in fear. "Wh-who's there?" He whispered, his voice weak and shaky.

He was responded by another chuckle. _"Are you afraid? _

"N-no...just tell me who you are and what you want, damn it!"

_"What I want…? I merely wish to protect you is all. Those weak, foolish mortals deserved their fate." _

"You killed my parents! You-you slaughtered them like animals! They were my only family!" The boy shrieked, nearly hysterical.

_"Family you say? They beat you, degraded you, and treated you like shit yet you still defend them…how interesting. However, _I _am not the one at fault...at least, not completely. _You _were the only who brought me out. You were the one filled with hatred and anger. It was _you_." _

"No! Stop it! It's not true! L-leave me alone!"

The boy retreated into a dark corner of the room, clutching his head and covering his ears. He rocked back and forth, his eyes darting back and forth between his dead parents on the ground in front of him. "P-please...just go away!" He screamed.

_"You cannot run from me, Yami. I am the darkness that lives in your heart, your Shadow. And everyone knows you cannot run from your shadow. You really have nothing to fear, you know? I am here to protect you."_

"I don't need your damn protection! Just leave me alone!"

_"Oh, my dear, Yami. I can't do that. This-" _The golden pyramid puzzle around Yami's neck glowed faintly, _"This is my connection to you. You can try but you cannot escape me. This cannot be destroyed." _

Yami, disbelieving in his "Shadow's" words, grabbed the puzzle and tried to pull it off but found that no matter how hard he tried, the necklace would not budge as if it were restrained by some type of invisible force. He then tried to pull it over his head but the chain instantly wrapped itself around his neck, strangling him. He gasped and choked as he tried to pry the chain off of his neck. "S-stop...pl-ease…"

_"As you can see, it cannot be removed. This has been passed down from generation to generation and each time the darkness grows from the selfishness of all human beings. YOU, Yami, are an exception." _

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Yami gasped out after being released from the chain.

_"I am not drawn to you because of that reason. You are not selfish, Yami. No, but you have anger and hatred in your heart. THIS is what drives me. THIS is YOU. As long as these emotions live in your heart, you will never be free from me-no, even then, you will not be free. I will still be there. There is darkness in every heart...no matter how pure they seem." _

Yami shook his head frantically, trying to block the voice out. He didn't like this, he didn't like this one bit. He didn't care if this _thing_-this Shadow inside of him was stronger and more powerful than he could ever be, he would fight it. And fight it, he did. In a desperate attempt, he tried to push the darkness out of him, ignoring the subtle pressure and burning sensation he felt when he tried. _"Try as you will but your efforts are in vain. You cannot win against me, Yami. You never stood a chance" _

Yami's eyes shot wide open as a surge of power coursed through him, molten fire spreading throughout his body, running through his veins. The heat was overwhelming and then everything went cold for a second before he felt the unbearable pain of his soul being torn in two. A scream ripped through his throat as he was consumed by the Shadows, and from that moment on, the Yami that once was, was no longer there.

Picking himself off the ground, his breathing shaky and heart about ready to burst out of his chest, he turned toward the shattered mirror in the room. His eyes-his once beautiful violet colored eyes were now as red as the blood that stained his pale cheeks. _"This, this is you now, Yami. It's what you've been all along..." _

**5 Years Later **

_RIIIINNNGGG! _The bell let out a high pitched shrill, signaling the start of classes. Students bustled into their respective classrooms quickly as the hallway slowly vacated. In one particular classroom, sat a lonely, crimson-eyed boy who stared out the window rather stoically. The noise chatter of his classmates was distant and drowned out in his complicated mind. This, ladies and gentlemen, was Yami Atemu Sennen.

Yami sighed as he tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk; his right elbow propped up to cradle his chin. All he wanted to do was get this day over with and get home where he could be the lonely boy that he was. Yami didn't mind the solitude though, he preferred it actually as it was much safer this way. As long as people stayed away from him, no one would get hurt… "Attention, class!" The teacher walked into the room, her high heels clicking against the floor.

"Good morning, Sensei." The students spoke in unison.

"Today we have a new student joining us. Class, please give warm welcome to Mr. Yugi Mutou."

At the front of the classroom, stood a small boy with spiky tri-colored hair and very similar features to Yami. The only difference was that his eyes-his deep amethyst colored eyes held a certain innocence to them that likened to that of an angel. Simply put, Yugi looked like a fragile, gentle human being. His cheeks were tinted with pink as he waved shyly, his eyes locking with Yami's for a brief second before diverting away. _"Hikari…" _Yami instantly tensed up at the dark voice in his head.

_**"What?" **_

_"Hehe, nothing, Yami…" _

Yami frowned. He didn't like the feeling he was getting about this Yugi kid. _Hikari? What the hell is that supposed to mean? _Well, the obvious answer was that is meant light but his Shadow-his Shadow had spoken the word with such possessiveness that it made him feel uneasy. "Well, Mr. Mutou, it seems all the desks are filled. Why don't you go ahead and take a seat next to Mr. Sennen." She nodded toward Yami.

Yugi nodded and dropped his gaze as he headed over to the desk situated to the right of Yami. Yami watched as the Yugi fiddled with his thumbs nervously as he continued to walk down the aisle. However, being so preoccupied with his thumbs Yugi didn't see the stray pencil on the floor and ended up slipping on it, luckily catching himself before face planting into the ground. Snickers and muffled laughter could be heard as Yugi's cheeks flamed up in embarrassment.

Yami's eyes narrowed at this but still remained glued on Yugi. After another agonizing minute, Yugi finally made it to the desk and sat down, avoiding Yami's intent stare. "Poor Motou, he has to sit next to the psychopath. If I were him, I'd consider switching classes." Yami clenched his hands into fists as he picked up on the whispering of his classmates.

"I know. The sad thing is that the little guy doesn't even know the danger that he's in or the monster he's sitting by."

_I-I am not a monster… _Yami thought quietly. Though, as much as he chanted those words in his mind, it did not erase the fact that he was indeed a monster-a psychopath. He was dangerous and anyone who wasn't careful could end up either dead or severely injured and traumatized. There were numerous occasions where he was completely powerless against his Shadow's control. He could do nothing to stop him from his horrendous "activities". All he could do was watch in terror as he stole the life away from his terrified victims.

Images of his dead parents flashed in his mind, causing him to shiver. He shut his eyes and quickly shook the thoughts away. It had taken three years for him to suppress those memories; yes, suppressed but never forgotten. They still lingered and haunted him, especially during the later hours of the night where he was often blanketed by the sheer darkness of the night. His Shadow was more active then, often taunting him and filling his mind with corrupt thoughts. Yet, Yami held onto what little sanity he had left inside him and fought against the Darkness that threatened to erase all traces of light from his very soul. "H-Hi." A shy, timid voice brought him out of his reverie.

Yami glanced to his side and saw Yugi smiling slightly. His brows furrowed. _Why is he speaking to me? He should be afraid of me… _ "Yes?" Yami replied, hesitantly.

"M-my name is Yugi. Wh-what's yours?"

"Yami."

"Y-Yami? That means-"

"Darkness…yes, I know. Knowing this much should tell you that I'm not exactly the type of guy you should be associating yourself with."

Yugi tilted his head, his eyes staring at Yami with the utmost curiosity. His stare made Yami feel uncomfortable. A moment passed before Yugi looked away. He closed his eyes, smiling before shaking his head. "You're not a bad person, Yami. Just misunderstood."

Yami was taken aback by Yugi's response. Normally, people would back off and cease all conversation with him yet here was Yugi, saying complete bullshit like this. _I'm not…bad? Oh, Yugi…if only you knew. _He stared sadly as the boy before looking at his reflection in the window. _If only you knew…_

**How was that? Good? Please leave a Review and let me know!  
Thank you! :) **

**P.s. this story will be a little on the dark side… which is why I rated it T however that may change depending on how sick and twisted I feel for some scenes in the later chapters… **


	2. Chapter 2

There rest of the day was like a blur for Yami, much the same as it was every day. The only bit of excitement he had was meeting Yugi-the new student. He quickly learned that Yugi was quite shy and timid, and although he hadn't known Yugi long nor talked to him much, it was safe to say that the boy indeed had a pure heart.

Taking out books from his locker, he spotted Yugi a few lockers down talking to a small group of students. "Hey, Yugi, are you alright?" A male student asked him.

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you were sitting next to THE Yami Sennen." Yami immediately tensed at the mention of his name and strained his ears to listen, a frown upon his face. "I'm surprised you're still standing."

"Why is that? Yami doesn't seem like a bad guy. I don't see anything wrong with him."

"Don't trust him, Yugi. He's dangerous. Half the town already knows him as a friggin' lunatic!"

"L-Lunatic? What makes you say that? I don't think he's that scary nor do I think he's any threat to me. He seems perfectly harmless."

"But that's where you're wrong. Yugi, Yami killed his own parents when he was thirteen. People said that he just went crazy and killed them with his bare hands. The police didn't even bother with him in fear that they would be slaughtered, too. They said that he had this deranged look in his eyes-a look so sinister, so horrible that the Devil _himself _feared him." A small brunette girl warned.

Yami clenched his jaw and bowed his head, having heard enough and slammed his locker shut, causing Yugi and the rest of the students to flinch. Yami looked over at Yugi but quickly away seeing that unmistakable fear in his eyes. Without another glance, he walked off, ignoring the whispers and scrutinizing stares of his classmates.

Yami wanted nothing more than for this wretched day to be over with and so, not even bothering with going to his next class, he stormed out of the school, not even bothering to listen to the protests of his teachers. Yugi's frightened expression had stirred up something inside of him and made him feel uneasy, guilty even. Having these feelings, he couldn't stand staying another minute in that damn school.

All he could feel now was anger coursing through him, the emotion filling even fiber in his being. A growl escaped his lips as he swung his fist forward, slamming it against the brick wall of an alleyway. His hand throbbed painfully as the force he exerted but he didn't give a damn about it, his anger much too overwhelming. _Why the hell do I feel this way? I don't get it! _"ARGH!" Yami punched the wall again, slightly aware that his knuckles were heavily bruised.

_"__Why so angry, Yami? Don't tell me you let those low-life classmates of yours get to you." _

**_"_****_Leave me alone…." _**

_"__Ah, I see. This isn't just about those pathetic mortals. This is about the boy-Hikari…" _

**_"_****_Why do you keep calling him that? And just-just leave it, damn it! I don't need this right now." _**

Deep laughter echoed through his head, causing him to feel even more anger and annoyance. However, this only excited his Shadow. He _loved _the hate…the bitter anger; all of it and Yami was giving him more than enough of it. Yami's body pulsed as he let out a strangled gasp and fell to his knees, his hand against the wall. _"Why don't you let me deal with those vile mortals? I'll do away with them so that they never bother you again."_****

**_"_****_No! L-leave them alone! They're just being stupid high school students." _**

_"__Oh, Yami, it's like you don't know me at all. I wasn't giving you a choice." _

Yami felt the sheer bitterness in his heart grow as power surged through his body. Everything then seemed to run cold as the Darkness in his soul consumed him. It swallowed up every bit of warmth and light Yami had stored within his fragile soul before taking over his body completely. Involuntary of his actions, Yami made his way back to the school where classes were over now and spotted the small group of students that we talking to Yugi. _"No…NO! Don't do this!" _

**_"_****_Hehe, too late, Yami." _**

Yami watched in horror as a thick cloud of black smoke enveloped the students, the dark Shadows surrounding them wrapped around their slim necks, strangling them. _"Stop! Stop this, please! _

However, a wicked smirk curved upon his lips. Yami had no control over his body or his actions and could do nothing but watch as he-his Shadow claimed the souls of his classmates. Blood curdling screams erupted from their throats before they all went limp and sickly pale, their eyes vacant, lifeless. _"No…no, no, NO!" _

Then, just like that, their own flesh and bones were consumed by the Shadows as well, leaving absolutely no trace of them behind. At his point, Yami snapped out of it and regained control over his body. The darkness receded but the cold remained. _No…what have I done? NO! _

**_"_****_It's over now, Yami. Those wicked humans won't bother you again. Their souls belong to the Shadows now." _**

Instead of relief, Yami felt nothing but remorse and pain. Although he did not particularly care for his classmates, he did not wish for them to suffer such a fate. To lose your soul to the Shadows was much the same as dying ten times over, each death more excruciating than the previous. It was quite horrifying. Yami reached up and gripped onto the golden puzzle around his neck, cursing the day that his father had ever given him such an item. All it did was bring him pain and suffering. It chased away all the light in his life, leaving him in perpetual darkness. And being in the darkness alone for that long, was enough to make you grow insane.

Yami dropped to his knees, his hands laying limply upon his thighs, shaky slightly. There were many emotions flickering in his bright crimson eyes at the moment, but among all the emotions, fear was the one that stood out the most. His body trembled as he raised his hands, his head falling into the open palms; he then broke in a silent, heartbreaking sob. _Why…why does it have to be this way? WHY? _

_"__You did this to us!"_

_"__You are a coward, a freak, a murderer!" _

_"__You don't deserve to live, you filthy excuse for a human being! How can you live with yourself?" _

_"__No, Yami! NO!" _

Yami gasped out loud as he jolted awake, the voices of his classmates, his parents, his…victims swirled around in his head as they usually did at night. There wasn't a time where he wasn't haunted by his violent past. As the nights when on, the worse the nightmares became; he could hear his parents pleading him for mercy, their screams of agony and terror when he had slit their throats with a knife. Images of the Shadows flickered around in his mind, haunting him and disturbing him.

He hated this. He hated the dark. The darkness was so lonely, so cold, so...terrifying. Yami had spent so much time in this perpetual darkness that he forgot what it was like to be wrapped around by any sort of warmth or to see the light of a bright day. No, all there was were Shadows...

**So, just a little glimpse of what happens when Yami's Shadow takes over and what the result usually is for people that hurt or anger him. Quiet scary, huh? Don't worry…It only gets worse. HEHEHEHE. Don't forget to review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This chapter contains violence and a crazy, possessive Yami. Please view with discretion. **

Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review!

THANK YOU! :)

Yami felt dead the next morning. His heart was unusually heavy and dark bags formed a ring around his sleep deprived eyes. His usual clean, spiked up hair was a disarrayed and his clothes were wrinkles here and there. It looked as if Yami had just crawled his way straight out from Hell. In a way, he did-his own Hell.

Voices echoed in his head as he walked past his classmates, vaguely aware that they were whispering about him and pointing fingers. They must've heard about the students' disappearances yesterday and were pinpointing it on him. Yami made no effort to argue. It was true, whether or not he was possessed by his Shadow, in the end, those students died by _his _hands.

Finally, he reached his locker and rested his head upon it for a moment. He shut his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw, trying to shake off the numbing headache he felt. Suddenly, he felt a warm presence beside him and snapped his head up, glancing to his side. His eyes widened for a moment upon seeing Yugi standing there, worry written all over his angelic face. However, Yami quickly regained his composure and faced away, trying to ignore him. "Y-Yami?" Yugi's voice as small and timid, filled with sadness and a hint of fear.

"Yes?"

"A-are you ok? I'm sorry about yesterday. Those guys were just being jerks anyway. I know you're not a bad person. Just misunderstood."

Yami sighed. And there Yugi was again, trying to make him feel like an actual decent human being. "_**Aww...the little Hikari is worried. Such a gentle, sweet Hikari…" **_

"_Back off! And stop calling Yugi Hikari! In fact, just stop talking at all!" _

Yami muttered under his breath and huffed, a bit irritated with his Shadow. Then again, what else was new? "Yami?"

"You're wrong, Yugi…" Yami spoke softly, so softly that his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm not...good. What those people said about me is true. I am dangerous. I am evil. And I have killed before. I'm not good. Never was and I don't think I ever will be."

"But-"

Yami sighed and turned to place a hand on Yugi's shoulder. He looked into those sparkling amethyst eyes of his eyes and instantly, he felt the utmost warmth inside from them. It was amazing how much those eyes affected him but he dared not let it show. "Yugi, I'm not saying this to try to scare you. I'm saying this so that you get some sense knocked into your innocent mind and realize that I'm not the type of person you should be hanging around, much less talking. I'm dangerous. All I'll bring you is darkness."

Yugi pressed his lips into a hard line before nodding understandingly. Yami felt a slight pinch in his heart but ignored it. At least Yugi understood now. Maybe the boy would be smart enough to just stay the hell away. "That's good to know, Yami. But you don't need to worry about me."

"Wh-what?"

Yugi smiled brightly, causing Yami's heart to do somersaults, and breathe in sharply. He placed his hand on Yami shoulder and grinned. "I'm not afraid of the dark, Yami. And I sure as heck don't fear you."

Yami felt something stir inside him, an unfamiliar feeling, something foreign but whatever it was he kind of liked it. Slowly, a small smirk began to form on his face. "_**Yes, Hikari. There is no need to fear me." **_Just as fast as the smirk formed, it faded twice as fast. Yami didn't like the way his Shadow talked about Yugi...it made him uncomfortable and quite frankly a bit annoyed.

"_Keep your hands off of him! He's not yours to take to the Shadows."_

"_**Take him? Never. A beautiful Hikari like him would be a waste in the Shadows. He's far more precious than that."**_

Yami turned away from Yugi and frowned. Why was his Shadow acting this way? Why was it talking about Yugi as if-as if Yugi was it's lover? However, he shrugged the thought off and faced Yugi again. "You need to be afraid of me, Yugi. It's the only way you'll be safe. I know you don't understand but please…stay away from me. It's for your own good." Yami's heart broke a little at his own words.

"Yami…"

"I'm sorry…"

Yami bit his lip and turned away, scared he might lost it in front of Yugi. He felt his Shadow gnawing at him, screaming at him to go back, to snatch Yugi up and keep him to himself for all eternity. But he fought against it. His Shadow was right about one thing; Yugi was precious and someone as precious as him did not belong in the Shadows. He did not belong with someone who spent his time in nothing _but _Shadows. Yugi was the light and deserved to stay that way.

Yugi frowned as he watched Yami leave. He understood why Yami wanted to keep a distance from him but Yugi wasn't scared. Even after knowing what Yami had done to his own parents, he wasn't afraid of him. He...pitied him. He felt sorrow for the boy. And even though people labeled Yami as nothing but a scary, cruel, heartless killer, Yami didn't seem like it.

In fact, despite the dark and cold aura that surrounded Yami, Yugi could sense that there was still light inside of him, just buried deep, _deep _down inside him. After all, everyone had light inside themselves, it was just a matter of letting that light show and Yugi was determined to help Yami let his inner light show. The Shadows were indeed a scary place but when there was light, it wasn't so bad.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he turned and walked to his class, his thoughts all focused on one particular person; Yami.

_RIIINNNG! _The bell rang, signaling the end of the day and Yugi quickly exited the classroom in an attempt to get to his locker before he got caught in the sea of students. He managed to put away his books and bolted for the exit. As he was running, he accidentally tripped on his untied shoelaces and ended up crashing into another student.

Yugi grimaced and picked himself off the ground before looking up to see a white-haired boy scrambling to get his papers in order. "S-sorry for bumping into you. I was in a rush to get home." Yugi apologized.

"Oh, no, it's quite alright. It happens all the time. My name's Ryou, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Ryou. I'm Yugi."

"Oh, you're Yugi-the new student. That's right! Well, it's nice to meet you Yugi. I'll see you around and thanks for helping me with my stuff."

Ryou stood up and waved as he ran past Yugi. Yugi smiled, having made a new friend and walked out of the school. He was hoping to catch Yami but unfortunately, the boy was so sneaky and mysterious that Yugi couldn't keep track of him. With a defeated sigh, he tucked his hands into his pockets and started on his trek home.

As he was walking home, it began to drizzle, much to Yugi's like and also dislike. He liked the rain but hated being in it when he was walking and in a restricting, heavy school uniform. Soon, he passed by a dark alleyway and shuddered a bit as the cold feeling emanating from it. He ignored it and continued on his way home, completely unaware of the pairs of eyes that watched him.

It was only when it was too late that Yugi sensed something behind him. A pair of arms grabbed him and shoved him harshly against the wall. Yugi groaned in pain as his head came in contact with solid brick. He was about to move when he felt something cold and sharp against his cheek. His eyes fluttered open to see a man in front of him, a knife in hand. _Crap...how do I always manage to get myself in these situations? _"Listen up, kid. We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. The choice is yours."

Yugi gulped and looked at the other two men behind the man that held him. "Wh-what do you want from me?"

"Simple, just give us your money."

"B-but I don't have any money…"

The man's eyes narrowed. "So, it's gonna be the hard way, is it? Alright, you asked for it."

"But, I-AH!"

Yugi gasped out as he felt sharp pain in his side. He fell to his knees and clutched his waist, feeling warm liquid spill through his fingers. He looked down, shaking, and saw that he was bleeding heavily. The guy held the bloody knife in Yugi's face and smirked. "Now, let's try this again shall we?"

"I don't have any money!"

"LIAR!"

The man jerked his hand up and slashed Yugi across the cheek causing a bright crimson line to form on his pale cheek. Yugi whimpered and tried to move away from the man but his wound sent and sickening pain throughout his body, rendering him temporarily paralyzed. "P-Please, I don't have any money."

"We'll about that. Boys, check his backpack. I'm gonna teach this kid a lesson."

The man grabbed Yugi by his collar and threw him back onto the ground, causing Yugi to scream in pain. He writhed around on the ground, bleeding out and soaking his nice royal blue uniform. Yugi's vision blurred as he watched the other two men rummage through his backpack and use their knives to cut it up. "NO! STOP!" Yugi managed to shout.

"Shut the fuck up!"

The man kicked Yugi in the stomach, causing more blood to pour out and Yugi to cry out in agony. The pain was becoming too much to bear. The man then raised his foot and stomped on Yugi's right hand, breaking his gentle, little fingers. "AHHHH!"

"That's right...SCREAM! No one will hear you!"

"Oi, boss! The kid was telling the truth. He's got no money in here. Just a bunch of crappy, useless books."

The man sighed and clicked his tongue. "Aw, that's not any fun then. Well, I might as well just finish you off here and end your misery."

The guy put his knife away and took out a gun instead, aiming it at Yugi's forehead. Yugi blinked his tears away and started to scramble backwards, the adrenaline finally kicking in, in as last attempt to help him flee. Unfortunately, Yugi was unable to escape as the man slammed his foot against Yugi's ankle, breaking that, too.

His head was spinning by now at the various pain all over his tiny, damaged body. A blanket of darkness was beginning to envelope him. Everything turned hazy and distant at that moment. However, just before Yugi lost consciousness, he saw a familiar pair of crimson eyes and an angry, soul stirring voice calling out his name.

Yami walked slowly through the rain, not minding that he was now completely drenched from head to toe. He stared emptily at the sidewalk, all traces of emotion and feeling gone from his stone cold heart. His conversation from Yugi came back to him then, filling him up with that small bit of warmth. "_That's good to know, Yami. But you don't need to worry about me." _

"_Wh-what?"_

_Yugi smiled brightly, causing Yami's heart to do somersaults, and breathe in sharply. He placed his hand on Yami shoulder and grinned. "I'm not afraid of the dark, Yami. And I sure as heck don't fear you."_

_He doesn't...fear me? _Yami shook his head in disbelief. How can someone not fear him even after knowing that he'd been responsible for his parents' death? How could Yugi look past all that so easily when he himself couldn't even do that? Yugi was indeed an interesting little human. Yami chuckled slightly at this thought.

Just then, Yami felt a jolt of electricity run through his spine. It was something he hadn't felt before but soon he began to feel a certain anger and rage brew inside him. But why…? "_**Those bastards…" **_

"_What? What is it? Who are you talking about?"_

"_**Someone has hurt our Hikari…" **_

Yami's eyes widened. _Oh no...YUGI! _He didn't know where he was running to exactly but he just ran, ran with all his might. He ran wherever his legs decided to take him and they just happened to bring him to an alleyway where he saw three men harassing a badly beaten Yugi. _Yugi...No...NO! _

Unspeakable anger and hatred flared up inside Yami's dark soul and dark Shadows began to surround him in violent purple and black. The air turned unusually cold and it was as if all the happiness in the world had drained away. An almost animalistic growl ripped through his throat as he stormed over towards the men that even _dared _to hurt his Light. "YUGI!"

As Yami got closer, he saw a dark red puddle of blood surrounding Yugi and noticed how Yugi's shirt had been completely stained in dark crimson. This sparked even more anger. "Hey! What are you doing here, kid? You wanna end up like him?" The man asked, pointing a gun at Yugi.

Yami clenched his hands into fists and shook uncontrollably. His Shadow was beginning to surface but this time, he didn't fight it. He _let _it take control over his body as he was too consumed by his rage. His crimson eyes were tainted with a hint of madness but most of all, ferocity-unforgiveness. These men were not going to live to see another day. "How dare you hurt my precious Hikari…" His voice was a deadly whisper.

"Who the fuck do you think you are-"

An arm, like an octopus, shot out from the Shadows and wrapped around one of the guys' throat. Yami balled his hands into fists, tightening his hold on the man. "How _dare _you spill such innocent blood!"

_SLAM! _Yami waved his hand and the body went crashing into the brick wall, the man's head instantly splitting open. The other two remaining men stared at Yami in fear and shock before raising their guns at him and shooting. However, the bullets froze an inch from his body, remaining suspended in the air. He smirked wickedly and with a flick of his finger, the bullets turned and went straight back towards the men, hitting him just inches away from their hearts.

They fell to the ground with a loud thud and screamed in pain. Their screams were music to Yami's ears. He wanted to hear more. Picking up the knife, he grabbed the leader and threw him against the wall. "AHH!"

"You hurt my precious light. My sweet, innocent little Hikari. A human as repulsive and wicked as you is not worthy to be a part of this world. You will pay _gravely _for hurting my Hikari."

"Wh-what-"

Without hesitating, Yami plunged the knife into the guy's abdomen, grinning when he felt warm liquid spill onto his hands. Yes, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed making his man suffer-making him bleed the same way he had made his Hikari bleed. "I hope you're not afraid of the dark…" He whispered into the man's ear before he unleashed the Shadows upon him and his friends.

The Shadows encircled around them before consuming them. All that was heard was a scream and then it was over. Yami breathed heavily as he slowly made his way to Yugi and sank to his knees. "_**Hikari...my precious Hikari…" **_

Yami ripped off the sleeve of his white button down and tied it around Yugi's waist to stop the bleeding for bit, just long enough to get Yugi to a hospital. "_**He won't make it if we take him to the hospital."**_

"_Then what do we do?! I'm not going to let him die!"_

"_**Let me heal him…" **_

"_H-how?"_

"_**Trust me, Yami...He doesn't have much time. His Light is already fading."**_

Yami nodded reluctantly and felt his Shadow regain control over him. He placed his hands over Yugi's wound and closed his eyes. He chanted something under his breath and soon, the blood magically started to return to Yugi's body slowly. The wound then began to heal and shrink into a small scar.

He opened his eyes again and smiled seeing the wound was now gone. The cut on Yugi's cheek wasn't too bad and would heal in a few weeks time. "_**He should be fine now...The little Hikari should be safe." **_

"Good…"

Soon enough, Yugi began to stir a bit. He scrunched his brows a bit before blinking slowly. Yami finally let out a break of relief seeing that Yugi was ok. "Y-Yami?" Yugi looked at him directly now.

"Yugi, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine now I think. I was stabbed but...I don't feel anything now. Am I dead?"

Yami chuckled. "No, Little One. You are not dead. You're safe now. As long as I'm around, you'll always be safe. I will protect you no matter what."

Yami pulled lifted Yugi up carefully and pulled him into a comforting hug. Yugi was shocked at first but quickly relaxed and hugged him back. He was just happy that Yami was safe, too. He didn't know what happened to the men that attacked him but he didn't want to pry for answers now. "_**My Hikari...mine…" **_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hikari...Hikari, wake up…" _Yugi's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a deep, familiar voice echoing through his head. He groaned and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. Stretching, he realized just how tense and sore he was. "Ow…" He groaned.

"Yugi?"

Yugi's eyes shot open as he glanced to the side and saw Yami standing in the doorway. Yugi frowned seeing the dark bags under his eyes and the haggard look on his face. It looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep in _days_. "You look terrible…" Yugi mumbled.

Yami chuckled, "I could say the same for you."

Yugi smirked and winced feeling a slight pain shoot up his body. That's when everything started coming back to him. Those men, the blood, the pain...and then the voice. His eyes widened and he yanked his shirt up only to be left confused when he noticed that there was no gory stab wound, but a faded pink, puffy scar. "How…"

"Yugi," Yami approached him slowly and saw down on the bed next to him, "Do you remember what happened?"

"I-I remembered being mugged. But I think someone saved me...was...was that you? Is that why I'm…" Yugi glanced around the empty room, "...here?"

"Y-yes...Yugi, how do you feel? Are you in pain anywhere?"

"Only a little. I feel like I should be in more pain than I feel right now. I mean, I was _stabbed,_right? But somehow it healed...somehow _you _did this…"

Yami gulped nervously. How the hell was he going to explain how this happened? Would Yugi run from him if he were to know about his dark secret? "_**You needn't be afraid of me, Hikari…" **_

Both Yami and Yugi tensed at the eerie voice that seemed to surround them. Yugi shivered as if he'd just touched something cold, making Yami frown. Could Yugi hear that? But...how was that possible? "_**Of course he can hear me, Yami." **_

A gasp left Yami's mouth as he shook and fell to his knees. A cold feeling rushed through suddenly and then he felt as though someone or something had knocked the air right out of him. He clutched his chest, gasping for air. "Yami!" Yugi jumped out of bed to kneel beside him.

"Y-Yugi...stay...away…"

"But-"

"_**There's no need for him to stay away. He has no reason to fear me. I will not harm him." **_

Yugi gulped and looked around the room anxiously, "Y-Yami, what was that?"

"Yugi...you have to know something...I...ahh…" Yami groaned as he struggled with his inner self. The Darkness inside him seemed to push him more than usual for control but he fought against it. He didn't trust his Dark with Yugi. "Get...away...stay away from me…RUN!"

"Yami…"

"PLEASE GO! NOW!" Yami pleaded, his crimson glowing slightly.

"No! I'm not leaving you here alone. Just tell me what's going on! I want to help you, so let me!"

Yami grimaced before lifting his head to look at Yugi. He was taken aback by the strong, determined look in Yugi's face, the look that was not present when he had first met the boy. Something had changed inside him-that much Yami could tell. But he didn't quite know what. "Yugi?"

"I'm here for you, Yami. I won't leave you like this. So, please...just tell me what's going on. Let me help you."

"H-help? You-AH!"

And then Yami felt as if his soul had been torn in two. He curled up on the floor in fetal position, trembling, and shaking violently as he felt himself being torn apart. What was this feeling? What the hell was happening? A sharp gasp left his lips and then it was over; leaving him cold and tired. "Yami…" Yugi reached out to touch him.

"**He's fine, Hikari." **

Yugi's head shot up at the voice that suddenly came from beside them. He squinted into the shadows. There, in the shadows was a semi-solid figure, barely tangible but definitely there. Yami looked up, too and felt a pang of fear hit him as he stared into the Shadows. He struggled to his feet and pushed Yugi behind him."You…"

Bright crimson eyes stared at them through the darkness but that was it. Still, Yami had a feeling his Shadow was smirking, he just _felt _it. "**Hello, Yami." **

Yugi took a small step back and looked up at Yami and had to do a double take; Yami's eyes weren't the deep crimson they had been before. Instead, they were like Yugi's now-a sparkling amethyst. "Yami...wh-what happened to your eyes?"

"My...eyes?"

Yami glanced over at the broken mirror in the corner of the room and his jaw dropped. His eyes...the blood red eyes he'd once had were now back to the way they were before all this started. But...how? "**I have separated from you…but this is not permanent. I will return to you, Yami. As I've said before, you cannot escape me."**

"How did you...could you always do this?"

"**No. But thanks you our little Hikari, I am able, too. Have you ever heard the expression that 'the Shadows grows larger the closer the light comes'." **

"That doesn't explain anything!" Yami snarled.

The Shadow chuckled. Yugi took a brave step forward and stepped toward the Shadow. Yami froze for a moment before coming to senses and tried to yank Yugi back. However, Yugi didn't budge. "You...who are you? And what do you want with Yami?" Yugi demanded.

"**Do not fret, precious Hikari. I do not wish to harm him or you. And it's not him I want, Little One. It's **_**you**_**." **

"M-me? What do you want with me?"

Yami growled. He had had enough. He grabbed Yugi and pushed him behind him, standing. He wasn't going to allow his Shadow to taint Yugi. Yugi was much too precious for that. The Shadow chuckled. "**I already told you, Yami. I will not harm him. He is valuable to me." **

"What value is he to you?"

"**He is the Light. From the moment he walked into the classroom, I sensed it. The purity, the innocence-I wanted it. He is the Light to my-well, your Shadow. A Shadow cannot survive without it's Light." **

"Why...why him? Just leave him alone! I don't care if he's your Light. Just leave him alone!"

"**I can't do that, Yami. You see, I've already made my mark on him. He belongs to me now." **

Yugi winced as he felt a burning sensation on his wrist. He rolled up his sleeves and saw a glowing wadjet eye engraving itself into his porcelain skin. "Ah!"

"You bastard! You said you would not harm him!"

"**Relax! It won't hurt for long. Yugi, come to me." **

"As if he-"

Yami stopped dead in his tracks as Yugi walked toward the Shadow, his eyes glazed over. Without the slightest bit of fear he stepped in front of the Shadow. A dark, shadowy arm reached out from the Darkness and touched Yugi's hand ever so carefully. At the simple touch, the Shadow began to take form-manifest into something, something that looked human but was not.

Yami's eyes widened as the Shadow solidified and shifted until it was no longer just a Shadow but a splitting image of himself. The only difference was the eyes-deep, menacing crimson. He watched as his "other" self kneeled in front of Yugi and kissed his wrist. The glowing stopped and Yugi came to. "Wha-AH! What the-!" Yugi yanked his hand back.

The "other" Yami stood up and smirked. There was something about him that made Yami's insides twist and churn and he didn't like it one bit. "Th-this is you?"

"**I am naught but a reflection of you, Yami. I am your Shadow afterall. I am the Darkness that lives in your soul." **

"Y-you're Yami's Shadow? I-I never thought I'd have to deal with one ever again…how...This can't be happening again…" Yugi sunk to his knees, his eyes showing nothing but fear.

Yami crouched down and placed a hand on his shoulder. He then tilted his head up at his Shadow. "Now look at what you've done!"

"**My precious Hikari, what ails you so?" **The Shadow kneeled down, too.

"Marik...Yami Marik…"

…...

**OH! What's going to happen now? :D Hehehehehe. More shall be revealed as the story goes on and if you brave hearted soul dare to venture…*evil laughter* **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy with my other story Undercover Love which is now completed as of today! So, if you have time, please do check it out. :) Anyway, I had a bit of writers block for this story for a while so I apologize if this is crappy update…but I hope you still review! THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND NEVER ENDING SUPPORT!**

**ENJOY!**

**….**

"**Yami Marik?" **The Shadow stood up slowly and took a step back.

Yugi nodded, "Yes. Well, not the actual Marik...his dark half. He...he was ruthless and evil. Marik would try to stop him but he was too powerful. One day, I happened to be there when his Shadow took over and...and he attacked me. He stabbed me three times in the stomach and forced this pointy rod thing down my throat. Luckily, Marik managed to gain control again and stopped him."

Yami nearly broke down into tears hearing Yugi's encounter with another Shadow. He balled his hands into fists and turned to face his own Shadow, "This is exactly why you should stay away from Yugi! Look at him! He's been through enough as it is! All you'll do it hurt him!"

The Shadow flashed a dark look at Yami, "**Do not speak of things you don't understand. I have no intention of hurting Yugi. I told you this before." **

"How do I know that? You're a Shadow! You are Darkness itself! All you do is destroy and kill! That's all you've had me doing for the past five damn years! Why should I give you the opportunity to harm Yugi?!"

The Shadow growled and in a blink of an eye, was in front of Yami. Yami flinched a bit but held his ground. Crimson eyes stared in deep purple, burning, and challenging. "**You foolish mortal, you have no idea what you're talking about! For the past five years, I've been trying to protect you! I've made you stronger, made you more powerful. And besides, had it not been for me, Yugi would be dead by now! I have no intention of harming him. He is OUR Hikari! He is the only one that can save us!" **

Dark, ominous shadows radiated from the Shadow, glowing in violent purple and crimson. Yami clenched his hands into fists and radiated his own murderous aura. At this, the Shadow chuckled and relaxed a bit, "**Look at you, Yami. I'm not even in possession of your body yet look at the power you have." **

Yami frowned before staring down at his hands. His eyes widened seeing pure Darkness swirl around his wrists and travel up his arms. He quickly shook his hands and willed the darkness to leave him and looked back at his hands again. He sighed in relief when he saw the shadows were gone. "What the hell just happened? What did you do to me?" Yami demanded.

"**Like I said, I made you stronger…more powerful. I only managed it because our bond is so strong and so is the Darkness in your heart and mind. You make it way too easy, Yami."**

"Shut up!"

Yugi glanced back and forth between Yami and his Shadow anxiously. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to just leave Yami with his Shadow. However, despite knowing Yami had a Shadow just as Marik did, for some reason the Shadow seemed to have no ill intentions. Not only that but this Shadow could somehow take on a physical form by just touching him. This Shadow was different. Unlike Marik, Yami's Shadow seemed to have a soul of its own rather than sharing Yami's. And that was the strangest part… "E-excuse me...M-Mr. Shadow, Sir."

The Shadow looked at Yugi and smiled gently, "**You can call me by my name, you know?" **

"You have a name?!" Yugi and Yami said at the same time.

"**Of course I have a name." **

"Why the hell did I not know this? You never told me you had a name! I thought you were just the Shadow part of me…"

"**You never asked. While I am the Shadow you, I also have an identity of my own. I am...different from other Shadows you could say. Unlike most, I have feelings and retain a sense of humanity. Other Shadows do not."**

"Humanity?! You've got to be kidding me! You call slaughtering high school children and sending their souls to the Shadow Realm humane?! You're out of your fucking mind!" Yami shouted, earning another murderous glare from his other self.

"**What did I tell you about speaking of things you do not understand? I did that to protect you, you ungreatful fool! It would be courtesy to show a bit of appreciation or maybe gratitude-"**

"Gratitude?! Why you-"

"Stop!" Yugi intervened, pushing himself in between Yami and the Shadow. "Arguing isn't going to help anyone. Look, Yami, let's just hear him out first. Let him explain himself."

The Shadow smiled, "**And this is why you are our Hikari, my little Yugi."**

"For the hundredth time, he's not yours!"

"Yami…" Yugi gave him a look. Yami huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, not liking this at all.

"Now, please continue, Mr. Shadow."

"**Right. My name is Atem. You see, long ago I was once a human, too. I had a mind, body, and soul of my own. I didn't need to latch myself to other people. However, something...tragic happened, I'm not quite sure what. I lost some of my memories from being locked away in the Puzzle for so long. But I do know this, living in the Shadows slowly tore me apart, little by little, the Shadows began eating at me, torturing me, filling my head with dark, evil thoughts. Before I knew it, I had merged with them. They tainted my soul and stripped away what little warmth I had in my heart. The human me was gone and I became this...a Shadow."**

"You don't remember your past at all? Who sealed you away? And why?"

"**I wish I knew the answer to your questions, Hikari, but sadly, I do not. When you spoke of Marik, the name sounded a familiar to me, so maybe he is somehow linked to my past. You did say he had some sort of golden rod, did you not?"**

"Yeah…" Yugi shuddered at the memory, "It was made out of gold like the Puzzle and had the same symbol on it. You think they're connected?"

"**It is possible. The Puzzle has kept me locked up for centuries now. The only time I am allowed freedom is when someone with a dark heart possess the Puzzle. That is how Yami brought me out in the first place. By no means does he have a malicious nature, but you do not need to be evil in order to have darkness in your heart. His was soley based off of the abuse he suffered from his parents, the loneliness he felt when he could not connect with people around him. His darkness stems from his self-loathing and hatred."**

Yugi looked up at Yami sadly. The poor guy had been through so much. How could Yugi not sympathize with him? "Is this true, Yami? Do you really feel that way?"

"Don't look at me that way." Yami sighed and shook his head, "I don't need pity. Listen, Yugi...all you need to know is that I'm dangerous and now that you know the truth about my Shadow, you need to stay away from me-"

"**He cannot! Yugi is bonded with us now. He cannot stay away, nor can I be away from him. **_**We **_**need him to survive!"**

"Who's damn fault is that?! You're the one who did this!"

"**You think I wanted this?! You think I wanted to become a Shadow, YOUR Shadow? NO! I didn't ask for this to happen! Someone cursed me and sealed me away inside that damned Puzzle! The Shadows destroyed me, reduced me into THIS! Yugi is our Hikari, I told you that! He's the only one that can save us...save me!"**

"How do you know that?! What if you've got it all wrong? What if you're dragging someone innocent into something he shouldn't even be involved in? You'll only put him in danger!"

"**I SAID I WILL NOT HARM YUGI!" **Atem growled and flashed over to Yami, standing a mere few inches away from him. His arm shot out and his hand gripped onto Yami's collar. "**I have waited centuries to find my Hikari, the only person that can save me. He is my light. He makes me strong but he can also control the Shadows that are within me with his Light. Do you understand?! I need him and so do you! You want me gone, don't you?! Only Yugi can help with that! Only HIS light is powerful enough to do that!"**

"My...light? I-I don't have any powers. I'm really sorry, Atem but maybe Yami's right. Maybe I'm not your 'Hikari'..."

"**Oh, trust me, Yugi. You are. I sensed it. The moment you walked into the classroom, I sensed it. There is purity and innocence inside you. Yes, you have darkness of your own, every human does, but overall, your heart is pure. Shadows are attracted to the Light. They need it to survive or else they'll dissolve into the Shadows. I will dissolve into the Shadows if not for you."**

"What can I possibly do to help you though? I mean, do I purify you or something? What's my purpose?"

"**Your purpose...is to stay by our side. I'm not sure but something tells me that is so. You just being here helps a little. The Darkness isn't so heavy. I can **_**feel**_ **but just barely." **

"And if I stay with you long enough, you'll grow strong enough to break free from the Puzzle? Yami will be free from you?"

Atem winced a bit at the last quesiton but nodded slowly, "**Yes. He will be free from me. I don't exactly know how I know all of this but I just have a feeling I need to be by your side. I feel...stronger. It's like your mere presence is enough for me."**

Yugi blushed at the Dark's comment while Yami's eyes narrowed as he glanced back and forth between his Shadow and Yugi. He didn't like the way Atem made Yugi blush, he didn't like how he dragged someone so pure and innocent as Yugi into their world.

"**You need to learn to have a little more trust in people, Yami…" **

Atem's voice snapped Yami out of his daze, "What?"

"**I said you need to learn to trust people. This...hatred and anger you feel in your heart will put a hinderance one my moving on. The more you hate, the stronger the Darkness gets. What's more, the greater the Darkness, the more...evil I become." **

Yami glared at him, "Well, then why the hell do you think I feel this way? Why do you think I feel so miserable and angry all the time? You-" He came to an abrupt stop as Yugi stepped a bit closer to him, "Yugi?"

Yugi pursed his lips and leaned forward before gently touching Yami's cheek. Yami flinched slightly at the contact but his eyes never left Yugi's. His breathing hitched as he stared into those gleaming gems that were Yugi's eyes. Staring into them, he felt his anger slip away, he felt as though everything was right in the world. He was filled with such intense warmth that it almost startled him. How was Yugi doing this?

Yami gulped as forced himself to look away. He didn't like how he felt around Yugi. As wonderful and blissful he felt, he didn't like it. Or rather, he wasn't used to it. All his life, he'd been trapped in a never ending darkness and then suddenly Yugi appears and it's like he's seeing the sun for the first time. It...scared him, terrified him even. This _feeling _he had for Yugi scared him more than having a Shadow share his soul.

"Yami…"

Yami's eyes flickered back to Yugi's before he closed his eyes, sighing as he took a couple of steps back. "Yugi...listen to me, you don't have to stay. You don't have to put up with this. You don't deserve this. You have a life out there and you deserve to be happy-"

"And what about you?" Yugi shot back, brows furrowed.

"What about me?"

"You don't think you deserve to be happy?"

"Yugi, I've been living with this..._this_," Yami gestured to Atem, "For the past five years, been through Hell with my parents, and took a lot of shit from people, so happiness isn't something I've grown accustomed to, nor have I even given thought about such a fleeting emotion. Fact of the matter is, I don't think I was ever meant to be happy…"

"But-"

Atem groaned and pressed his fingers against his temples. Yugi turned to him and noticed how he flickered in and out like a broken flashlight or a dying candle. "Atem?"

"**My time in the physical world like this is running out. Yami's heart is being filled with grief and pain again. The Darkness is drawing me back…I'll see you soon, My precious Hikari..."**

Soon enough, Atem dissolved back into the Shadows as they retreated into Yami's body. Yugi watched with wide eyes as the Shadows engulfed Yami for a moment, swirling around him in violent crimson and purple. Yami gasped and fell to his knees, whimpering and shaking.

He clenched his hands into fists, his nails digging into pale palms. Hatred, anger, and pain washed over him, taking him under, _forcing _him to feel every single one of those passionate, yet terrible emotions. A cry left his lips as he felt his soul being consumed, corrupted by his own Darkness.

"Y-Yami…" Yugi called out.

"_**Yugi, stay back!" **_ Yami's and Atem's voice meshed together. Yugi to halt his actions, looking on in fear as Yami's eyes flickered between crimson and violet, one trying to gain dominance over the other. "_**Don't not come near, Hikari. It is dangerous!"**_

"But-"

"AHH!" Yami collapsed onto his side, curling up into a ball, shaking violently as the Shadows nipped at him, beckoned him and tore at him. He hated it. He hated this feeling. He hated being this weak but he couldn't change. After being this way for so long, it was nearly impossible.

Burning...he was burning! He tossed and turned, clawing at the floor, trying to find relief from this torture. His mouth fell open in an inaudible scream, his back arching off the ground. And then the pain was gone, leaving Yami feeling hollow and cold.

"Yami?" Yugi croaked, inching towards him.

"Y-Yugi…" Yami rasped, his voice weak and pained. He turned to his side to face Yugi. Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet trickle down his cheeks. Yugi gasped and covered his mouth his hand. Yami didn't understand and lifted a hand to wipe the wetness off his cheeks. As he pulled his hand away to inspect them, he noticed how they were stained with red. Blood.

"Yami...Oh, God…" Yugi fell onto his knees beside Yami.

Yami grimaced when he felt a sharp pain in his chest, noticing how it grew with every tear that fell from Yugi's eyes. He reached his hand out and Yugi took it quickly, his hand shaking. Yami gasped at the sudden jolt of warmth that flowed through him from Yugi and he held onto Yugi's hand tighter, staring up at his little Light gravely, "Yugi…please...please save me…please…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Slowly staring to gain inspiration for this fic. I know it's moving a bit slowly but it's only the first couple of chapters. It'll pick up soon and there will be more Shadow action. ;) And for those wondering if this will be a Mobiumshipping fic…haven't actually decided yet but probably considering how I've written out this chapter. Anyway, please review and thank you so much for your support! :)**

**ENJOY**

**…...**

_"Help me...please...please save me..."_

Yugi's eyes snapped open as Yami's voice echoed in this head. He'd never forget the way Yami looked at him, so broken, so...desperate. It made Yugi's insides twist with guilt.

Truth be told, he didn't know what he could do for Yami exactly. He was just a normal boy as far as he knew, despite Atem's insistence that he was their "hikari" and the "only one that could save them". What was Yugi to do? How could he save them?

Turning to his side, he stared at the blank wall, contemplating on what to do. He could just abandon Yami even though Yugi was terrified out of his mind.

He shut his eyes for a moment, listening to the wind rustle the leaves outside his window, the rain falling harshly against the roof. _"Yugi...please help me..."_

Yugi bit his lip as his eyes began to sting with tears. _Yami cried tears of blood today..._the image alone caused Yugi to shudder. He knew for a fact that normal human being weren't supposed to be able to cry tears of blood. And for that to happy to Yami...he must've been through a lot. The pain must've been more than his body could handle.

Yugi sighed and shifted again, laying on his back. He wanted to help Yami. He wanted to help the boy to live, to breathe, to see the light but he was so terrified and used to the Dark that being happy, _living_ was something he hadn't even considered or much less thought was he deserved.

And that did not sit well with Yugi. No, if it's anything this grandpa taught him it was that everyone deserves a chance at happiness, no matter who they are. Yami was no exception and Yugi would do anything to help Yami out of the Shadows...even if he, himself were destroyed.

...

Yami's body shook as he wept, curled up into a bundle beneath his blankets. His head hurt, his heart hurt...everything hurt. He bit onto his pillow, trying to stifle the pitiful cries threatening to escape his lips.

He has sent Yugi home a while ago and since then the ache in his soul seemed to worsen as the minutes droned by. He was drowning in his sorrows, his emotions. Suddenly, he wished he's kept Yugi beside him but it didn't seem right to keep Yugi here when he was like this.

_**"Yami..."**_

Yami grew tense at the sound of Atem's voice echoing through his head. He was the last person Yami wanted to deal with at the moment. Couldn't his Shadow just leave him alone for once? He turned and burried his face in the mattress, pressing his pillow over his head. "_**Yami, please…"**_

"L-leave me alone...just...leave me alone…"

"_**I can't do that. Yami, please...you causing the Shadows to grow. They're beginning to consume me again. If it happens...I'll revert back to how I was before…"**_

"You sound as if you've miraculously changed over the past few hours..."

"_**I have. Because of Yugi I am less corrupt. I can think and feel freely. I don't have ill intentions."**_

Yami sighed and wiped his tears away and sat up, pushing himself to sit against the wall near his bed, staring into the dark corner of his room. "You really believe in all this Hikari bull shit, don't you?"

"_**It's not bull shit. It's fact. It's real. Don't pretend you don't feel it, too. When Yugi is around, you feel at peace...human."**_

"You don't know anything about me."

"_**That's where you are wrong. I know **_**everything **_**about you. You learn to understand a person after sharing their soul for such a long time. I know you, Yami. I know your thoughts, your feelings, your fears...you're afraid. You're afraid to get too close to Yugi. You're afraid of hurting him just as much as you're afraid of him hurting you."**_

Yami bit his lip and turned away, pulling his knees to his chest. Maybe his Dark really did know him but he wouldn't dare let it show. He couldn't afford to let him in or let him or anyone else get too close to him. In the end, it will all end the same. With Pain.

"_**Let's go to Yugi."**_

"What? Are you out of your mind? It's the middle of the night! He's probably sleeping and-"

"_**Trust me when I say you need him by your side right now. It'll help soothe your soul for now. This is the first time that our souls were split and then merged back together. It's no surprise you'd be in this much pain."**_

"Who's fault is that? And why the hell do you care?"

"_**I've always cared, Yami. It's why I protect you. Have you not realized it yet?"**_

"How is taking over my body against my will and going around killing people showing your care for me?" Yami mumbled.

"_**I couldn't control the Darkness before but Yugi has helped me become stronger so that I can. This is why we need him, Yami. Without him, we'll revert back to the way we used to be. You don't want that, do you?"**_

Yami shook his head.

"_**Then you need to trust me. Yugi is the only one that can save us. Only him. As much as you want to push him away, you can't. It'll hurt not only him, but us...you as well. And hurt is just another passageway to the Dark."**_

"What...what do you want me to do then?" Yami sighed in defeat, feeling tired and confused, "You want me to stay by Yugi's side and risk his life just so we can somehow get stronger?"

"_**What I want you to do is **_**trust me.**

"Trust...you…?"

"_**Yes. So trust me when I say we need to be with Yugi right now. Your soul needs to heal. Splitting and merging ourselves like that will force you to feel the more excruciating pain as possible."**_

"Is...is it always going to hurt this much?" Yami pressed a hand to his chest, his heart beating faster than usual, fighting to keep his body working.

"_**I cannot say as I do not know. All I know is Yugi can help. Let's go to him."**_

Yami sighed and nodded. What choice did he have anyway? He felt Atem's presence tug at the back of his mind and so he let him take over for now, not really having the strength to fight back at the moment. He felt cold for a moment and he shut his eyes before finding himself perched in a tree, outside of Yugi's bedroom window.

He reached out hesitantly and tapped on the window gently. Yugi startled slightly but it seemed the Hikari was already awake, seeing the alertness in his eyes.

Yugi opened the window and tilted his head, curiousity dancing in his wide, gem-like eyes, "Yami? What are you doing here?"

"I...I'm sorry for showing up uninvited like this. But I just…" Yami took a deep breath, "I just didn't want to be alone tonight... May I come in?"

"Oh….s-sure."

Yugi stepped aside and allowed Yami to slip through the window with ease. He glanced around Yugi's room and noticed how clean it was, white walls, wooden flooring, and a decent sized full bed with light blue sheets with tiny stars for design.

"I-I don't have any extra sheets or blankets so it looks like we'll have to share my bed." Yugi blushed, his eyes focused on his twiddling fingers.

Yami or rather Atem smiled slightly. Yami fought aganinst the smile, "It's fine. Apparently, Atem thinks it's best to be as close as possible."

"Oh...okay…" Yugi nodded, albeit still embarrassed having never shared a bet with anyone before.

He got in first and lifted the blankets, gesturing for Yami to join him. Yami exhaled and looked up and clenched his hands into fists, "_You'd better be right about this, Atem. I don't like taking advantage of him."_

"_**You worry too much, my Yami."**_

Yami's breath caught in his throat at at Atem's comment, _His Yami? _He shook it off and got into bed, promptly pulling Yugi towards him. Yugi gasped at the sudden movement but made no effort to push Yami away. He didn't feel the need to. Being this close to him felt..._right_.

Immediately, Yugi's warmth began to radiate and spread throughout Yami's entire body. Atem felt it, too. Feeling life rush back into his veins again. It was a nice refreshing feeling he knew only his Hikari could give him. And he cherished every moment of it.

Yami held onto Yugi tighter, yearning for more, loving the way Yugi felt in his arms, the warmth, the comfort...the contentment. It was unlike everything he'd ever felt it before. It was like drinking a fresh, piping hot cup of hot cocoa after being stuck in a snowstorm. He was getting drunk off the feeling. It filled him up, placing all the malicious Shadows within him.

And finally, his eyes began to droop, feeling heavier and heavier with as the seconds ticked by. A small smile played a upon his lips as he slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep. _I wish I could stay forever like this...forever. _

…_**.**_

A snowy-haired youth ran through the dark, empty streets of Domino, panting and gasping as he passed through a narrow alleyway. He stumbled a bit and scraped his hands and knees against the cement but cared little of his wounds.

He continued to run with all his might until he came to a small chapel situated in a small part of town. He threw the wooden doors open and ran to the middle of the room, falling to his knees. He raised a shaky hand and clutched onto his dampened shirt, fighting the burning feeling in his chest. _Please...please...make it stop… _He whimpered.

"_**Running from me again, Bakura? Unfortunately, I cannot let you."**_

"Stop...STOP!" The teen known as Bakura begged and pleaded, his body shaking as he let out painful sobs. "Leave me alone!"

"_**You cannot run from me! I am your Shadow, you Darkness. You cannot escape me!" **_

Bakura gripped onto his hair, feeling like tearing it out of his head in frustration and fear. His eyes dialated as the deep brown melted into black. The Shadows collapsed against him, their tongues grazing against his pale skin, clawing and tearing.

He shut his eyes tightly before throwing his head back, letting out a soul-wrenching scream. "AGHHH!"

Stained glass shattered all aroung the chapel and remained suspended in the air, surrounding Bakura. His shoulder shook again but this time with a sinister laughter. He stood up and brushed invisible dirt off his shirt and jeans. "Now then...to find our Hikari."

…...

**Time to introduce a new character! :D BAKURA! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I thought about this a lot, regarding the shipping in this fic, more specifically Mobiumshipping and have decided on what path I wanted to take. I won't say but rather let my writing do the work. But I think you all will be quite pleased with it. :) But this will most definitely be a Puzzleshipping fic. That's a guarantee obviously. Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review! **

**THANK YOU!**

**…..**

Sunlight streamed through the translucent curtains, spilling into the cozy little room. The rays brushed across Yami's pale cheek, flooding his eyelids with light. He squinted and slowly rose from the bed, blinking the sleep away. He stared at the floor for a moment and then frowned seeing the sunlight reflecting off the hardwood flooring.

_Sunlight? _Yami furrowed his brows and lifted his hand up towards the light, watching it dance around his hand, spilling through his fingers. It felt so warm. _He _felt so warm. It was a feeling he had not felt since...well, ever! The feeling of contentment, wholeness. Was he dreaming?

Suddenly, a gentle stir at his side caused him to freeze as he snapped his head to the side, glancing down at the little bundle beside him. His heart stopped for a moment before going into overdrive, sending Yami into a whirlpool of emotions and thoughts. The bundle moved and faint groan was heard before the sheets were throw off, revealing a disheveled and dazed Yugi. "Yugi?"

"Oh! You're really here…" Yugi yawned and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Is that a problem or-"

"No, no!" Yugi answered quickly, shaking his head, "No, I just thought it was a dream. How...how are you feeling now? Any better?"

Yami thought for a moment. His normal response would be that he felt like absolute crap like he did every morning but now...he felt none of that. He felt...calm. "I'm fine...I think."

Yugi laughed lightly, "You think? You don't _know_?"

"I've never felt this way before...so I don't know what exactly to call it."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel...warm? There's this...fuzzy feeling inside, rising from my toes to my ears. It's...strange. What...what is this?"

Yugi looked at Yami quizzically but quickly shook it off and quirked a grin, "Yami, this emotion you're feeling is called happiness. It gives you a warm, fuzzy, nice feeling inside. You're happy."

"I'm...happy?" Yami frowned and lifted a hand, placing it over his heart. _I'm happy? Is that possible? _

"You're so silly, Yami. It's like you've never been happy before-" Yugi regretted it the moment those words left his mouth. He winced seeing Yami recoil slightly at his words and bowed his head, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anyth-"

"No. It's fine. It's true though." Yami sighed, "For as long as I can remember, I don't think there was ever a time in my life where I have been truly 'happy'. There was nothing to really be happy about."

"Oh…" Yugi pouted. "Well, then, that's going to change! I'll help you see that there are plenty of things in life to be happy about!"

Yami was about to protest but seeing Yugi's bright, hopefully smile and his eyes carrying an innocence of their own, he couldn't. He couldn't reject the boy so coldly. He didn't _want _to. In truth, he wanted to be happy. If this is what it felt like to be 'happy', then he wanted to feel it all the time. He wanted to hold onto this emotion and never let it go.

"Now then!" Yugi jumped out of bed and straightened his PJs out, "We should probably get ready for school. I mean, you said I did miss three days, right? Can't miss a fourth. I have some clothes that are too big for me that you can borrow and-"

"Wait, Yugi." Yami held his hand out and shook his head, "I don't want to impose any more than I already have. I...sort of invited myself and-"

"Oh, don't be silly, Yami. It's fine. We're friends, right?"

_Friends? _Yami's heart fluttered at the word. God, was he having a heart attack?! He hit his chest, trying to get rid of the damn feeling

"Are...you okay?" Yugi looked up at him in concern.

"I'm fine...but you...consider me your...f-friend?"

Yugi nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! From now on, you won't be lonely anymore! I'll be there to keep the lonliness away. So, if you ever need me, just call me and I'll come running, okay?"

Yami blinked, slightly taken aback by Yugi's enthusiasm towards being his friend. Most people wanted nothing to do with him but here was Yugi, making all the effort in the world to befriend him and dare he say it, succeeding. If it was someone else, he would've pushed them away and told them to get the hell away from him but Yugi...Yugi was something else entirely. He didn't want to push him away. Yami wanted Yugi to stay. And so, with a hesitatant smile he nodded slowly, "Okay."

"Good! Did you want to use the bathroom first or-"

"You can go first. It's your home. But, Yugi...won't your parents find it suspicious to have someone they haven't met nor saw come in last night wandering through their home?"

Yugi's face fell and Yami gulped. Did he say something wrong? _Shit, what the hell did I do? _He didn't like seeing such a saddened expression on Yugi's face. It simply did not suit him. Yami stepped out of the bed and took another toward Yugi, "Yugi? Are you alright? If I said something to hurt you, I-"

"No, it's not that. It's just...I'm sort of like you, I guess you could say." Yugi smiled sadly, "My parents passed away in a horrible accident when I was five. I...live with my grandfather...or well, sort of anyway. He's not exactly _here_ here."

Yami's browns knit together in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"He's…" Yugi took a deep breath, "I think it's best if I showed you after school. You'll see."

Yami didn't push any furhter on that and just nodded. Yugi gave another half-hearted smile before slipping out of the room. "_**What do you supposed our Hikari meant?"**_

Yami jumped at the sudden voice ringing through his head. He'd almost forgotten about his Shadow. How could he forget something like this? He shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed. "And here I thought you wouldn't bother me today…"

"_**Is my concern bothersome to you? I was simply worried for Yugi. His aura darkened when you mentioned his parents."**_

"What?"

"_**His aura...it's usually pure, white, bright. But when you mentioned his family, it flickered like that of a candle. The edges darkened."**_

Yami looked at door in deep thought. He then looked down at his hands and noticed the Darkness surrounding him, normally thick and opaque, was lighter… Strange, how could this be? He clenched his hands into fists and forced the Darkness back into him. He frowned and thought of Yugi. _I know how his Light effects me but... how do I effect him? _

…

"_STOP! PLEASE STOP!" _

Bakura's eyes flashed open as he jolted upright, sweat beaded his forehead and heart thumping loudly in his chest. He gasped for air, clawing at his shirt, drenched his sweat. As his eyes began to refocus themselves, he took notice of the blood staining the floor beside him. He lifted his trembling his hands in front of him and froze up, seeing how they were tainted with blood. _Oh, God...what...what happened? What did I do? I…_ Another gasped escaped his lips and his eyes scanned frantically around the room.

He got up on trembling legs and stumbled his way around the empty house. He grimaced at the blood stained walls, floors, shattered glass on the ground. Finally, he made it to the living room and nearly lost his soul. There in the middle of the living room laid a bloodied, wounded angel, severe brusing all around arms, legs, neck, and cheeks. Bakura's eyes widened in shock and fear before filling with the utmost grief.

He only took a couple of steps forward before finding his legs caving from beneath him. He held onto the table for a moment for support and pushed himself off, falling onto his knees beside the broken snowy-haired boy. He reached out a shaky hand and gently caressed the boy's face. Bakura's lip trembled as he choked back a sob. He retracted his hand and grasped the chilled golden necklace hanging around his neck. The Millenium Ring.

He clutched onto it tightly, the sharp triangular charms, piercing his skin, drawing blood. Dark magic surrounded him, his hair ruffling slightly though there was no breeze. He extended a hand towards the boy but felt his Darker presence inside him trying to restrain him. "_**Insolent fool! What are you doing?!" **_

"S-saving him…"

"_**NO!" **_

"You have taken many things from me...but you will not stop me from saving him." Bakura fought to suppress his Shadow, forcing him into the darkest, deepest confines of his mind and soul. He gained control again and placed his bloody hand over the wound in the boy's abdomen.

'_**B-Bakura...' The boys stuttered, taking a couple steps back. He had noticed the malice in Bakura's eyes and trembled in fear. **_

_**Bakura smirked, 'He's not here at the moment, I'm afraid. So sorry to disappoint you, Hikari.'**_

'_**Wh-who are you? What have you done to Bakura? Where is he?!' **_

'_**He's...around. But that isn't important right now. Right now, what I need...is YOU.'**_

'_**M-me?'**_

'_**Yes, so if we could do this the easy way-'**_

_**Before the Shadow could go on, the boy turned on his heels and bolted out of the room. The Shadow sighed before lifting his eyes; dark, charcoal black eyes, glinting dangerously. He flicked a knife out of his pocket and smirked. 'The hard way then.' **_

Bakura shuddered, yanking himself out of his memories. He pressed his hands against the wound a bit more firmly and willed his power to flow through him to the boy. As his tears fell onto the wound, it began to close. Bakura sighed in relief but pushed on, working to get rid of any evidence of his Shadow's crimes against this fragile boy before him. He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker from the blood loss. He could feel his life force leaving him, slowly being drained away and flowing into the boy.

Finally, as the last of the bruises faded, he pull his hands away and fell to his side, tired and weak. He didn't hear his Shadow anymore or feel it trying to gain control. A smile formed upon his lips, _this should keep him dormant for now...just for now. _

Bakura inhaled sharply as he reached up to touch the boy's cheek, smearing a little blood on the pale cheek but he didn't seem to care at the moment. He bit his lip and struggled to keep the tears at bay. _No crying, Bakura. You have no right to. You did this to him. _He shut his eyes tightly, praying for all of this to go away. Praying that when he opened his eyes, the boy would be smiling and laughing again. Everything would be right with the world. However, his heart only sank lower as his eyes fluttered, focused on the his little Hikari, his little Tenshi lying on the floor. "I'm...so sorry...so sorry, my Tenshi. My Ryou…I'm so sorry…"

Bakura clenched his jaw tightly and let the tears fall to the floor one by one, his heart shattering with every drop that fell.

….

Yugi sat in the classroom, staring at the clock anxiously as his Math teacher droned on and one about equations and whatnot. He wasn't interested in it at the moment. Normally, Yugi was a very focused and determined student but he was too nervous about what would happen after school.

He'd told Yami he'd take him somewhere after school. But now he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to take him there, after all he normally didn't bring anyone with him as he was a very private person but he felt like he should trust Yami. And yet another part of him was hesitant, he and Yami barely even knew each other. _Wait..._Yugi paused and then gasped inwardly before face palming himself. _Goodness, Yugi. You're so stupid sometimes. You barely even know the guy and yet you're willing to risk your getting tortured by another Shadow, let him sleep in your home...your _bed_! Heck, might as well be letting a stranger into my life! What the heck am I thinking? _

He shook his head. No, this wouldn't do. If he wanted to be friends with Yami then he had to get to know him, do it the proper way. Yugi set his head straight and decided that he needed to get to know Yami better before introducing him to the more...darker parts of his life.

Finally, after two more excruciating hours of school, he met Yami outside the school gates, flashing him a smile. Yami nodded and shifted his bag onto his left shoulder, letitng it hang casually. "So, where did you want to take me?" Yami asked as they started on their walk.

"Change of plans."

"Change of plans?" Yami turned to him and arched a brow.

"I've done some thinking and I realized that we barely even know each other. And friends are supposed to know each other."

"L-like what?" Yami furrowed his brows. No one had ever made an effort to get to know him before. Again, another thing that set Yugi apart from everyone else.

"How about we stop at that ice cream shop in town and talk? Do you like ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Yami's frown deepened, "I've never had it before."

"WHAT?!" Yugi exclaimed loudly, causing Yami to startle slightly at his sudden outburst. Yugi cupped his mouth and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. But seriously?" You've never had ice cream before? EVER?!"

"Can't say I have. I've seen other children eat it but I've never had some myself."

"Well, then. We can't have that, now can we?" Yugi beamed, encircling his hand around Yami's wrist and pulling him along.

Yami smiled at the suddenly contact, feeling that familiar warmth flow through him. He could really get used to this. In the darker, deeper parts of his mind, he felt that same contemptment coming from Atem.

…..

"Two chocolates, please. Oh, and with sprinkles, too!" Yugi rubbed his hands together, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Sure thing, dear." The elderly worker got two foam cups and filled each with two scoops of chocolate ice cream and topped it off with rainbow sprinkles. "Here you go."

Yugi took the frosty treats from the woman and paid for them before walking over to the table where Yami was sitting. He'd picked a corner table, near the window, further away from the other people in the parlor.

Smiling brightly, he set the cup in front of Yami before taking a seat across from him. Yugi took a spoonful of ice cream and shoved it in his mouth, moaning as the creamy goodness melted upon his tongue, sending his tastebuds into the utmost pleasure. "Is it really that good?" Yami asked with genuine curiosity as he stared at the treat in front of him.

"Why don't you try it and see for youself?"

Yami picked up the spoon and took a small scoop and putting it in his mouth. His eyes instantly widened as he swallowed and stared down at the dessert in shock. Yugi chuckled at Yami's expression. "It's good right?"

Yami nodded before taking another scoop, bigger this time. Yugi gasped and raised his hand to stop him but it was already too late. Yami had already shoved it into his mouth. Two seconds went by before a grimace formed on his face and he dropped the spoon, pressed his hands against his head. Yugi laughed, "That's what happens when you eat too much ice cream. You get a brain freeze."

Yami inhaled and hit his chest a couple time, hoping to ease the feeling away. A moment passed before the freezing, yet burning sensation finally went away. He gasped out and placed a hand over his chest. "Holy shit…"

"Yeah, brain freeze is a pain. But sometimes totally worth it for good ice cream." Yugi grinned before digging into his own ice cream.

"So, you said you wanted to get to know me. What exactly do you want to know about me?" Yami asked suddenly.

"Oh, right." Yugi took another bite of ice cream and swallowed, wiping his mouth before speaking, "I want to everything about you. Or everything that you're willing to share anyway."

"What...am I supposed to tell you?"

"Mm...what's your favorite color?"

Yami blinked. "What?"

Yugi laughed, "Your favorite color? You know, what color do you like the most?"

"Black."

Yugi pouted, "No, no. That doesn't count. Black isn't a color!"

Yami scoffed and rolled his eyes, "It is, too! Why the hell else would it be in a crayon box?"

"I say it doesn't count. So, let's try this again. What's your favorite color?"

Yami sighed and pondered on it for a moment. He stared out the window, taking note of all the colors surrounding them but nothing jumped out at him, nothing drew him in. And then his eyes flickered back to Yugi's. They stayed there. "Tick-tock, Yami. What's your final answer?" Yugi joked, taking another scoop of ice cream.

"Amethyst."

Yugi enclosed his mouth around the spoon and froze, glacing back at Yami. He slowly withdrew the spoon and swallowed. "Wh-what?"

"Amethyst. I like that shade of purple. So deep and vibrant. I find the color to be quite...mesmerizing."

"O-oh, I see." Yugi laughed nervously and cleared his throat, "Mine is either green or blue. I'm a very earthy person."

"So I see. What else would you like to know about me?"

"Favorite animal?"

"Is a wolf a suitable answer?" Yami quirked a teasing grin.

"Of course. I like them, too. Though, I have to say my favorite animal is a penguin. Something about them always makes me smile."

"Well, the way they walk is quite amusing. All that side to side movement."

"That and if you gave them a tiny top hat, they'd look like little gentlemen dressed in tuxedos."

Yami laughed, "Very true."

"Do you have any hobbies? Anything you like to collect or do?"

"I never had an interest in anything when I was growing up. My parents kept me sheltered, never let me play with the other kids. But whenever I was waiting to get picked up, I'd see a bunch of students playing a game of cards. I believe it was called Duel Monsters."

Yugi's smile widened, "You've heard of the game? I love that game! It's a very complex game to play but once you get the hang of it, it's really fun. You have to come up with different strategies depending on your opponent and-oh, sorry, I'm rambling." He looked down shyly, his cheeks flushing pink.

"Not to worry. I actually find it quite entertaining to see you so enthusiastic about the game. Is it really fun?"

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun. My grandpa used to play with me all the time-" Yugi stopped suddenly, his smile fading. The light in his eyes died down as he sighed heavily and looked out the window, staring at the orangey-pinkish sky. Sunset. Another thing that sent a wave of pain in his heart.

Yami noticed Yugi's expression and the change in atmosphere. He frowned and tilted his head to get a better look at Yugi's face. He noticed the sadness in his eyes. "Yugi? What's wrong?"

Yugi snapped back to reality and shook his head before forcing a smile, "Nothing. It's nothing. Anyway, would you like to learn the game sometime?"

"Are you-" Yami stopped and sighed, "Sure. I'd like that."

"We'll find some time to teach you."

Yami nodded, "Now then, enough about me. Tell me about you. You're new at Domino High, where did you go before?"

"I used to go to Domino Academy of Arts."

"Wow, really?" Yami asked, astonished, "That's a very prestigious school. You're into art then?"

Yugi shrugged, "I _was _a music major. People labeled me as a 'musical prodigy'. But I don't consider myself as such. I think it's too much of an overstatement."

"Music prodigy, eh? What can you play?"

Yugi blushed, his eyes looking everywhere but Yami's. "Um...violin, piano, flute, and somewhat guitar. Though my favorites are the violin and piano."

"They're very beautiful instruments. I would love to hear you play sometime." Yami smiled warmly.

Yugi smiled back, only this time his smile did not reach his eyes.

'_**Would you play for me again, Yugi?' **_

'_**But, Grandpa, that's the third time already! Aren't you sick of hearing the same song over and over again?' A fifteen year old Yugi sighed dramatically, though he couldn't hide the grin on his face.**_

'_**No matter. It's beautiful. Please, play?' **_

_**Yugi lifted the violin and bow again and smiled, 'Anything for you, Grandpa.'**_

Yugi gulped and shook his head, wiping the tears threatning to fall. He sniffed and laughed shakily, glancing at Yami, "Sorry. Got something in my eye."

Yami said nothing but stared at the boy before him. This was the third time he'd made Yugi like this. Perhaps he should stop asking him so many questions. It only seemed to hurt him. Yugi noticed the way Yami was looking at him and smiled, "I'm fine. Really. I'll play for you one day. You'll see just how horrible I am. Nothing really special."

Yugi bit his lip and stared down at the empty foam cup. Yami's eyes never left Yugi. He stared at him, his heart feeling a lot heavier now. He wanted to comfort his Light but he didn't know what to do. He'd never felt so helpless. _Yugi… _


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so from your reviews I see that you guys aren't too focused on the shipping part which is good because I didn't really want to focus so much on THAT but more so the Yami-Hikari relationship and such. There will still be ships but the interactions won't necessarily be like how they were in Undercover Love. So none of this, characters confessing their undying love for each other and stuff like that. There will definitely be a lot of heart-to-heart convos and some "romance" if you can call it that but nothing like my previously mentioned fic. It'll be much more intense in a way, something that goes beyond love…can't really explain it. You'll just have to wait and see. ;) **

**Anyway, enough of my rambling! Please enjoy and please do review! **

**THANK YOU!**

**…..**

The walk home was spent in silence with the occasional small talk, easily one answer type responses. The awkwardness cling to them like a second skin, almost suffocating. That is until Yami decided on breaking the silence. He cleared his throat and Yugi glanced over at him, "Yugi, do I...make you uncomfortable?"

"Huh?" Yugi blinked, before quickly shaking his head, "No, it's nothing like that. I actually feel...very comfortable with you. It's not you, Yami. Really, it's me."

Yami snorted, "Hell, Yugi, you make it sound like you're breaking up with me."

Yugi laughed, a small smile lingering upon his lips, "I guess you're right, huh? And no, I'm definetly not breaking up with you." He winked.

"Good. Because then I'd have to hunt you down and chase away everyone that tries to talk to you."

Yugi stopped a looked up, nothing Yami's serious expression. But he could clearly see the playfulness in Yami's eyes. And so he smiled and nudged Yami playfully. Yami grinned and bumped him back. The two laughing a breathy laugh.

"You know, I had a surprisingly good time today." Yami spoke softly.

"That's good to know. I'm kind of surprised that Atem didn't come out."

"Oh." Yami looked away. In truth, he pushed Atem so far back in his mind that the Shadow couldn't reach him. He wanted to spend time with Yugi today, just the two of them without anything is this Shadow crap. Was that so wrong? "He's...asleep."

"I see. That's good. He...kind of scares me to be honest. I mean I know he's merely a victim but...he's still scary. That cold, dark aura he gives off..." Yugi wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered, "It's frightening."

"Heh, you and me both. No matter what he says or how hard he tried to convince me he cares for me, I'll never forgive him for what he did."

"He's the one who killed your parents...isn't he? People at school said that you..."Yugi trailed off, fearing her crossed the line.

But Yami just nodded and slowly began walking again, Yugi falling into step beside him. "I was thirteen at the time...that was the first time he'd ever taken control over me. I-I was so angry at that time and scared and hurt...I guess I let my emotions get the best of me and then..." Yami took in a shaky breath of air, "The next thing I knew, I was sitting on the floor next to my parents' dead bodies. There was...blood everywhere."

Yugi placed a hand on Yami's shoulder and immediately, Yami began to feel the Darkness slip away. "It's been five years since that day. But there isn't a single moment that goes by that I don't think about it. Albeit, my parents were abusive and cruel but...they were my only family. Now...I am alone."

Yugi looked at Yami sadly before giving his shoulder a light squeeze, "Well, you're not alone anymore. You have me now. And as I promised before, I'll always stay by your side. Whenever you need me, just call and I'll be there."

Yami gave a half-hearted smile, "You're such a special individual, Yugi. I don't know how you do it."

"What do you mean?"

"How can you trust me so easily? How is it you can know about the terrible power I posses and yet...still remain abdamant about staying by my side? Aren't you afraid?"

"I am." Yugi admitted, "I'm terrified."

Yami furrowed his brows, not really understanding. If Yugi was afraid of him, why stay? Why make the effort to befriend him and risk the wrath of the Shadows? Yugi noticed Yami's befuddled expression and chuckled slightly, "I am afraid but it's a good kind of fear. I wouldn't be human if I wasn't afraid sometimes."

"If you're afraid, why do you stay? Why endure your fear like this?"

Yugi smiled thoughtfully, "Because if I were to run away whenever I get scared, I'd never get anywhere. If I run, that means the fear wins. And if I allowed that to happen, well, what would that make me?"

Yami blinked, shocked by Yugi's response. How can someone like him exist? Yugi was afraid but instead of running, he chose to embrace the fear. _**'If I run, that means the fear wins. And if I allowed that to happen, well, what would that make me?'**_

Yami pondered over that thought. _All my life, all I did was run, so...what does that make _me_?_

"Fear is rational. It exists everywhere. But how you choose to deal with it, is what matters. I choose to flow with it. So that it does not consume me nor does it leave me." Yugi looked up at Yami, his wide violet eyes glimmering with the setting sun, "What do you do?"

_..._

Ryou groaned as he slowly sat up from the floor. He rubbed the back of his head, trying to ease the killer headache he currently had. "What...happened to me?"

He tried to think back and suddenly images flooded his mind. Bakura. Blood. Pain. Shadows. Cold. Ryou shut his eyes tightly, hugging himself as he tried to erase such vile images from his mind. _Wait a minute…_ His eyes snapped open as his doe-brown eye began searching the room. "Bakura?"

No answer.

A frown settled in his delicate features when all he got was silence as a response. He looked down to examine his body and noticed that all his wounds were healed, not a single trace of evidence left of what had transpired last night. The clue that was left of such malice was the bloodstains on his clothes. The rest of the living room was spotless, not a single trace of blood left behind.

Ryou slowly stood up, supporting himself against the table as his legs shook beneath him. As he was about to venture furhter, a glimpse of white caught his attention. He looked back at the floor and saw a single piece of paper. He kneeled down and picked it up. On the paper, were two simple words: **I'm sorry. **Scrawled in black ink, smuged and hardly legible.

Ryou bit his lips to suppress the whimper threatening to escape. He was so confused and hurt yet he didn't know why. Bakura had tortured Ryou from the moment they met. His black, devilish eyes piercing his heart, striking fear into his very core. He'd called Ryou his 'Hikari', his 'Light' but Ryou hadn't a clue of what that meant.

All he knew was that whenever Bakura was near, whenever he so much as touched him, he felt as if a part of him was slowly beginning to fade away. Last night, he'd finally had enough and ran but the monster...the one he'd come to know as Bakura chased after him, stabbed him with a knife and strangled him until he passed out.

Now it seemed a whole day had gone by, the sun just at the peak of the horizon, casting long shadows in his lonely home. Ryou clutched the piece of paper in his hand and walked over to the table to grab the lighter, flicking it on and holding the flame to the corner of the paper. Slowly, it caught fire, burning black, turning to ash and then to nothing. Ryou sighed as the burnt pieces floated away.

With heavy footsteps, he made his way to the bathroom the peel off the torn and bloodied shirt, tossing it into the trash bin. He stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash away the stains and filth that clung to his body.

He watched as red swirled around the shower floor before being sucked into the drain. Ryou propped an arm against the shower wall, water droplet trickling down his chest, dripping from his snowy locks. He examined his slim, pale body more carefully before finally laying eyes on a small pink line running across his chest, just above his heart. He lifted his other hand up and gently ran his fingers along the scarred tissue. _If Bakura meant to hurt me...then why did he heal me? Why did he leave a note to apologize? _

Ryou shook his head and quickly shut off the water, wrapping a light blue towel around his waist before grabbing another and drying his hair with it. He grabbed his PJs from the bathroom closet and slipped it on before venturing off to his bedroom.

As soon as he entered, he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread, the same feeling he had whenever he saw Bakura. The hairs on he back of his neck stood up as his eyes scanned the room, searching for any evidence of the white-haired demon. Ryou frowned when he didn't see him yet somehow knew he was still there. He could _feel _Bakura's presence.

"Bakura?" His voice was quiet, hesitant.

Silence was his response.

"Bakura, I know you're here! Why don't you show your self? Why bother hiding anymore?! I-I don't understand you! One moment you want to kill me, hurt me and the next you're apologizing! I don't understand! What do you want from me?!" Ryou cried before slowly lowering himself to the ground in the middle of the room.

Unbeknownst to him, in the darkest corners of the room, hid the white-haired demon himself. Bakura had learned to control the Shadows somewhat, knew how to blend himself in with them, allowing him to cover him so that he remained unseen. He balled his hands into fists watching as Ryou's shoulders shook as he wept. He wanted to go to him, tell him he was sorry for everything, sorry for allowing Ryou to get tangled in his Shadows. But he couldn't.

He couldn't get close to Ryou without hurting him. His Shadow had grown hungrier for power, power only his Hikari could offer. It had gotten so bad that even the simplest of touches had him stealing Ryou's light. Bakura couldn't allow anymore of that. He needed to keep Ryou at a distance, let the boy fear him so that he would run and stay away from him. As much as it pained Bakura to have to do this, it was for the best. He couldn't risk Ryou's life like this. He wasn't that selfish. He'd rather deal with the torment of the Shadows than steal away Ryou's life.

"Bakura...do you really mean to hurt me this way? What...have I done to you to deserve this? Have I wronged you in some way? Please...please tell me. I want to understand."

Bakura shut his eyes, turning his head away from Ryou. _You'll never understand, my Tenshi. But just know...I...care about you. You need to fear me...so I can't hurt you anymore. I'm so sorry. _

A single tear rolled down Bakura's cheek as he allowed himself to melt away into the Shadows.

…

Shadows crept upon the walls, the floor, slithering their way as they followed their Master. A tanned boy with wild pale blonde hair and light violet eyes walked through the alleyways of the city, the Millenium Rod clutched tightly in his hand.

With a flick of his wrists, he willed the Shadows to surround him, merging himself with them. He concentrated for a moment and soon found himself standing on the rooftop of a small building. He stood, facing the setting sun, his black cape flowing behind him. The corners of his mouth curled up to form an evil grin, fang like teeth protruding form his mouth. A deep, menacing chuckle rumbled through his chest. _So, Little Yugi...where are you hiding from me now? _


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! So this chapter will be more so Yami-Yugi centralized to get the story moving just a bit. So no Marik yet and no Bakura-Ryou in this chapter. We'll get to those characters soon though. Be prepared. ;) **

**Also, I've started working on a new story called Love and War. It is a comedy-romance story so a little different from my other works but it's something I really wanted to try out. So, please do check it out, Review and Favorite. **

**THANK YOU! AND ENJOY!**

* * *

A week had passed since Yami and Yugi began their little "friendship", growing closer to each other with each passing day. However, Yugi still managed to keep a sort of distance in refusal of showing Yami his darker past just yet.

They enjoyed each other's company for the most part, however there were still some things that put a stump in their blooming friendship, preventing the relationship from progressing any further.

Yugi tried not to let it bother him so much knowing that the Shadow would not hurt him, yet he still felt discomfort. Yami tried his best to keep the Shadow in check, but Atem was damn persistent when he wanted to be.

There were times when they'd simply be talking, conversing as any pair of friends would and then suddenly Yami would grow tense, his eyes glowing crimson as his Shadow took over. And then he'd just hold Yugi, Darkness wrapping itself around Light. Atem would hold him as if he were afraid he'd disappear. It wasn't a gentle embrace nor was it particularly friendly. It was the type of desperate hug that you would give to someone you found out was dying, but not hugging because _they _were dying, embracing them because you were afraid of what was to become of yourself.

It was those moments that Yugi froze, caught in between running away and trying to be brave. More times than one had he thought of bolting it but he couldn't just leave Yami like that. So he endured the strange feeling that courses through him whenever Atem touched him. He braced himself through the cold, the brush of Shadows against his skin. Every fiber of his being was telling him to run but he didn't, possibly against his better judgement.

This wasn't the disturbing part, however. It was when everything was done, when Yami would regain control that Yugi felt this enormous feeling of emptiness. He felt like a part of himself had been taken. But how could that be when he was still here? He was still alive after all, so what was there to be anxious about?

In time, Yugi brushed the thought aside, thinking nothing of it. Until things started to get a little worse...

Yami and Yugi were sitting beneath a bare cherry blossom tree, gazing up at the unusually clear blue sky. Child-like amusement danced across the violet-eyed youth as he pointed out shapes and figures in the clouds. Yami nodded along, vaguely seeing the things Yugi could see.

Yami yawned and stretched out as he laid in the lush grass before sitting up, propping himself on his arms as he leaned back. Yugi followed suit and sighed in contemptment. "So, what do you want to do today?"

Yami chuckled,"I thought we were already doing something."

"You consider laying in the park for an hour cloud watching as doing something?"

Yami shrugged, "Well it is quite peaceful. I never had a chance to do these things before...it's nice to be able to do them now. With you."

"I'm happy you're enjoying yourself..." Yugi smiled thoughtfully before an idea ran through his mind, "Hey, Yami...do you mind if we go somewhere today?"

"Where?"

Yugi bit his lip and played with his fingers as he heavily debated over it. In the week that he got to know Yami, Yami had really opened up about himself, sharing Yugi his most inner and darker thoughts. With anyone else, he wouldn't have dared but with Yugi, he didn't feel the need to restrain himself. He wanted to trust Yugi and for Yugi to trust him. And to an extent, Yugi did.

"Yugi?" Yami asked worriedly, seeing the anxious look on Yugi's face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Listen, you know how I told you about my grandpa...how I lived with him? That he was here but not _here._"

Yami nodded.

"How would you...would you...I mean, do you…"

"Yugi, if you're uncomfortable with this, with telling me then you don't have to. I don't expect you to. I don't want you to feel obligated to tell me about your past."

"No," Yugi shook his head, "It's not that. It's just...I haven't really old anybody before. My old friends from school don't even know…"

"Then don't tell me. Yugi, if you're not ready to let me in then that's fine. I won't hold it against you. Besides, I barely trust me. I don't expect you to-"

"No! It's not like that!" Yugi quickly interrupted, "It's not like that...I trust _you_, Yami..."

Yami stared at Yugi for a moment as realization hit him. He furrowed his brows and turned away, "You trust me. But you don't trust...Atem…"

"I-it's not that I don't _trust_ him...I just...he…" Yugi sighed in defeat.

Yami turned back and smiled sadly. "I understand. He...scares me, too. Even more so now. Ever since you came along, he's been acting differently…"

"What do you mean? I mean, considering you haven't...you know...gone after people recently, I assume he's somewhat pacified."

"He's...he's been acting somewhat possesive and more...caring, if you could call it that. I-I don't understand it. I can feel everything he's feeling and the emotions are so intense that it frightens me."

Yugi felt his stomach tighten as he stared at Yami, noticing the fear flashing in his deep crimson eyes. "What feelings?"

"The need to protect me..."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No, Yugi...you don't understand." Yami shook his head and took a deep breath, "These feelings...it's not something you'd feel towards a _normal _person. This isn't even something you'd feel towards a brother or a lover. This...this is something else entirely. It's like I've become his most valuable possession and he can't afford to let anything happen to me."

"Possession?"

Yami nodded, "It's not even so much as he _wants _to protect me, it's that he _needs _too. I can feel the desire inside him and it grows each day."

"Maybe it's because of me. Maybe I'm the one doing this to him. You did say this started happening when you met me. Maybe my Light affects him somehow."

"I don't know but it's not just me that he feels this way towards, it's also you...He's constantly bugging me, pleading me to find you. The desire to be beside you is even stronger than the desire he has to protect me. Even now, I…" Yami stopped for a moment, shuddering as he felt Atem trying to gain control. "He's trying to get out...I can _feel _him clawing at the surface."

"You seem to be having an easier time of keeping him suppressed though, right?"

Yami shook his head, "That's because he seems to be weakened somehow. He feels bubbly, warm...it's like he's drunk."

"Drunk?"

"Something about you makes him feel floaty somehow. He seems happier but at the same time...he's alsto more needy of you. But he doesn't push too much to gain control in fear of hurting me. It's...strange."

Yugi nodded, troubled by this issue. "At least he doesn't want to hurt you anymore. That should be a good thing, right? I mean, I've only had one encounter with a Shadow and...Atem is...different, so it's hard to say."

"Yugi, if you don't mind me asking…" Yami paused, looking at Yugi hesitantly, "It's about Marik…"

Yugi tensed up at the mention of his name and gulped, "Wh-what about him?"

"I know you said he tried to kill you but...what was he like? I mean besides insane?"

"Well, the Marik I knew was a good person. He was one of my best friends. But, you see, like you, Marik had a rough past. He was born into a family of tomb keepers, protectors of the Pharaoh's tomb. His father never let him experience the surface world and if Marik ever so much as disobeyed him at all, he'd whip him until his back was a mess of torn flesh. More than that, Marik only had one friend, a friend known as Odion. But Marik's father killed him right before Marik's eyes, just like that. That's when Marik lost it. Out of sheer bitterness, anger, and pain came his Shadow."

"What...happened after that?"

"Marik lost control and killed his father, or rather, his Shadow did. He broke free from the tomb and somehow ended up here in Domino. I met him in school and we grew close but I noticed that he'd act...strangely sometimes. I decided to confront of him one day and...well, you know what comes next." Yugi shut his eyes and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Did Marik mention anything about you being a Hikari? Like Atem did?"

"No. I don't think that really mattered to him. Unlike Atem, Marik, well, Yami Marik did whatever it took to bring me to my knees in pain. He _relished _in it. The more pain I felt, the more satisfied he became. It was like he _lived _off my pain and suffering."

Yami's scowl deepened. He didn't understand any of this. If Marik hadn't used Yugi for his Light...was it really possible that it was really Yugi's Darkness that he was after? But Atem had said the Light is what made Shadow's stronger, right? What was there a need for more Darkness?

"A-anyway, getting back to what I was asking earlier…" Yugi decided it was best to change the subject, "I was wondering if you wanted to...maybe visit my grandfather?"

"Visit?"

"Rather than explain this to you now, I'd rather show you." Yugi stood up and held his hand out for Yami.

Yami looked at it for a moment and looked at it before taking it, gripping it firmly. Yugi smiled and hauled Yami to his feet. Yami dusted himself off and shoved his hands into his pockets. "So, you've decided to trust me-_us,_then?"

Yugi sighed, "I-I think I've gotten to know you well enough to share this part of my life with you. I'm ready to show you the other parts but I think I'm ready for this."

Yami smiled, "Like I said, I don't expect you to let me in right away. But I am glad you're willing to share a part of it."

"Let's go then."

* * *

After a long walk, the two found themselves in front of a large hospital; Domino General Hospital. Yugi took a deep breath and led Yami through the glass doors. He walked past the busy nurses a made his way to the left wing of the hospital.

Yami allowed Yugi to lead him through the unfamiliar building, taking in all the smells, the green-ish blue flourescent lighting, the sounds-everything. Finally they came to a room marked 122. Yugi stopped just outside the door and turned around to face Yami, his eyes focused on Yami's feet. "A-about my grandpa..."

Yami sighed and placed a hand Yugi's shoulder, flinching when he felt a jolt of electricity run up his arm. For the briefest second, it stirred Atem but Yami kept him sealed, "Yugi, if this is too difficult, then we don't have to-"

"No, I want to. It's just...Grandpa is my only living family left. He raised me after my parents died. He's the one who always encourage me to keep smiling, to always make the best out of my life. It's...hard to see him like this."

"What happened to him?"

Yugi inhaled sharply and slowly released, "He was mugged one night, beaten so badly that when he was brought into the emergency room, they almost lost him...twice! Ever since then, he's been in a coma."

"Oh, Yugi...I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Yugi shook him off, "Let's just go in and see him."

Yami's brows furrowed slightly as he worried about Yugi. He followed him into the room and stopped when he saw a small elderly man lying on the bed, various tubes and wires connected to him, an oxygen mask attached to his face keeping him breathing.

Yami watched as Yugi walked over to the edge of the bed and took the elderly man's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Grandpa, I'm here. Did you miss me? I miss you. I-I brought a friend here with me. His name is Yami. I-I've been spending a lot of time with him and I thought it was about time he met you. I think you'd like him. He's been a good friend to me. I don't feel as lonely anymore."

Yami felt little pricks in his heart as he watched Yugi converse with his unconcious grandfather. He couldn't help but feel for Yugi. While his own past was a dark one, Yugi's was just as bad. And yet the boy had so much light.

Yugi sniffed and wiped his teary eyes before looking up at Yami, smiling sadly. Yami smiled back as Yugi slowly made his way back to him. "What was your grandfather like before?" Yami asked quietly.

"He was...he was very bright, very happy and kind. He loved playing games, even used to own a game store before he retired. He took really good care of me and treated me like his own son. He'd often tell me stories of his digs in Egypt and was very enthusiastic about the Egyptian culture. Then again, he was very enthusiastic about everything that caught his interest."

"He sounds wonderful."

"He is...was." Yugi glanced back at his grandfather, his eyes reflecting the pain the was feeling inside.

Yami noticed this and couldn't help but admire Yugi for his strength. "How is that you are so strong?"

"I'm not."

"Oh, but you are. You're so much stronger than you think, Yugi. I-I wish I was more like you. I wish I had the courage to live as you do. You're like a little warrior."

Yugi laughed softly. "Is that what you think? You think I'm strong?"

"You are."

"I'm not strong, Yami. Or at least, I wouldn't consider this as being strong. I just...I just learn to cope. You should have seen me in the beginning, I was a emotional wreck. I would break down nearly every day. But after a while, the pain becomes bearable. It doesn't fade but...you survive, you know?"

Yami couldn't help but be blown away by Yugi's words again. The boy was really beyond his years mentally. He was so wise and despite his denial, he was also incredibliy brave and strong.

Yami closed his eyes and smiled bitterly, "And this is exactly why I can't help but admire at the same time as envy you, Yugi."

"Envy me? Why?"

"Because of your ability to stay positive. You're able to deal with the pain and yet manage to keep a smile on your face. After everything you've been through, you still manage to keep yourself together. Your heart remains pure and you still retain your Light."

"I wish you wouldn't think of me so highly. I don't by any means have a pure heart as you say. I'm not always positive. It's like I said, I just learn to cope. I don't let my emotions consume me or get the best of me. I flow with them and let myself feel them if I feel it necessary. A person needs to do that every once in a while, you know? Or else they might just go insane."

Yami chuckled, "I think it may be too late for me then. I've already gone insane."

"You're not insane." Yugi said with the utmost sincerity. "You're just lost."

Yami stared into Yugi's eyes, taking in the vast violet depths that were Yugi's eyes. They were so delicate and yet intense, holding traces of emotion that Yami wasn't exactly able to pinpoint. Whatever it was, it caused foreign feelings to well up inside him, startling him as he blinked. He felt heat radiate off of Yugi's skin, his Light glowing around him. It beckoned him, lured him in like a fly being entranced by a bug light. "_**Hikari…"**_

Yami felt Atem begin to stir. The Shadow was more lucid know and felt the Light Yugi was giving off. The Light was so warm, so peaceful...so _right_. He wanted it. _Needed _it. "_Atem, no…" _Yami pleaded internally.

"_**Light...need Light..."**_

"_ATEM!"_

At that moment, Yami's control slipped and Atem gained control of his body. Yugi noticed the switch and gulped, leaning away slightly. However, Atem reached out to gently caress Yugi's face causing Yugi to shudder. He saw the Shadows grow around Atem, branching out, slowly creeping towards him. "A-Atem…"

"**My Hikari…" **Atem stared at Yugi with such intensity and desire that Yugi almost felt like running. This wasn't natural.

"Atem, what are you doing?"

"**I want something."**

Yugi gulped and regretted it the moment the question escaped his parted lips, "What do you want?"

"**You, my precious Hikari."**

"What are you-Mmph!"

Before Yugi could go on, a pair of firm, cold lips pressed against his. His eyes widened as, what seemed like fire, burst in his chest, igniting his entire body. He stiffened as Atem wrapped his arms around his body, hugging him tightly. Yugi didn't know what to do. He remained paralyzed in confusion and shock. What the hell was happening?

However, soon he felt a numbing sensation flow through him, allowing him to relax into the kiss a little. But just before he could fully give in, he noticed how Atem's Shadows danced around him, darkening the longer the kiss went on. The dark tendrils feathered out, wrapping themselves around Yugi, nipping at his Light.

Fear immediately took over and he attempted to push Atem away. Atem broke the kiss and instead settled on simply embracing his Hikari. Clinging onto him tightly, possessively. The Shadows pulsed around them, growing by the second. It was then that Yugi noticed just how tired he was. He felt his consciousness slip away the longer Atem held him. "A-Atem...please...let me go...can't….slipping…" Yugi's eyes dropping, becoming heavier and heavier.

But Atem was deaf to Yugi's pleads. Yugi's Light had caused him to become drunk, wanting more just like a drug addict trying to get their fix. Yugi's Light was like a drug to him. He couldn't get enough. He wanted more.

"_NO! Atem, stop it! You're taking too much! STOP!" _Yami begged, fighting to regain control.

Yugi groaned, feeling pain start to ebb its way into his heart. The Darkness inside him was growing, tearing at his soul. A whimper escaped his lips as he felt the Shadow claw at him, trying to devour every trace of Light.

Yami growled sensing Yugi's pain. "_ATEM! KNOCK IT OFF! YOU'RE HURTING YUGI!" _

Atem's eyes snapped open, his clouded mind barely able to process Yami's words. "_**Yugi...pain...me...hurting him?"**_

"_You're hurting him! STOP IT!" _

Atem finally relented and Yami instantly took over, breaking his contact with Yugi. He panted, feeling Yugi's Light buzzing inside of him, even he had to admit that it felt good but he quickly brushed the thought aside.

Yugi stared at Yami, his eyes glazed and hazy. Yami eyed Yugi cautiously as he swayed back and forth. "Y-Yami...glad...you're...back…" And just like that Yugi's eyes rolled back and his legs gave out beneath him.

Yami caught him, his brows knit together as he stared down at the limp boy in his arms. His worry grew when he noticed how dark Yugi's aura had become and not just that but fading a little as well. His breath caught in his throat, afraid he might lose Yugi at that very moment. However, he let out a sigh of relief when Yugi's aura lightened again, but still flickering. "Yugi...I'm so sorry."

"_**I'm sorry...I-I wasn't thinking..."**_

"_Shut up! I don't even want to hear anything from you. YOU did this to him! And now he'll never trust us again."_

"_**I'm sorry…" **_Atem repeated again, this time more quietly, his voice laced with pain.

Yami winced at the pain he felt from Atem but shook it off. He was by no means going to allow himself to feel any bit of pity for his Shadow. He's the one who harmed Yugi in the first place. He sighed and stared down at Yugi's unconscious form. Guilt welled up inside him, guilt for not being able to control Atem and guilt for allowing himself for getting this close to Yugi, "I'm sorry, Yugi...I'm so sorry..." A single tear rolled down his face, falling to Yugi's cheek.

"I'm so sorry…" .

* * *

**Now I know what you're thinking…this was not meant to be a Mobiumshipping moment nor was this supposed to be ANY shipping moment. It was more to show a certain…possessiveness a Shadow has for their Hikari. Or at least possessiveness Atem seems to have. Though, it's definitely not love… **

**Anyway, please review! THANK YOU! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! Whoo, these updates are becoming easier! Slowly getting my inspiration back for this ****story, if you can tell? A lot Dark stuff ahead so prepare yourself! Please review and thank you so much for your support! ENJOY!**

* * *

" _There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface; consuming, confusing. This lack of self-control is never ending…"- _Linkin Park

* * *

Yami set Yugi down on his bed and stepped away from the bed, backing up until his back hit the wall. He slowly slid down the wall, his knees pressing against his chest. His crimson eyes were distant, scared. What happened at the hospital traumatized him and he never wanted to experience that again. He _felt _Yugi's Light being consumed, he felt Yugi's life waning.

Yami raised his shaking hands and stared at them for a moment. Dark Shadows swirled around his wrists, in between his fingers, and around his hands. His eyes widened as he tried to will them away but to no avail. He bit his lip and flicked his wrist, causing wisps of Shadows to spill out. They crawled up the walls, across the floor, making their way towards Yugi.

_NO! _Yami panicked and stood up in an instant, trying to bring the Shadows back to him but they were listening. _No...no, NO! STOP! _

His heart raced as fear coursed through him. He brought his hands back in front of him, staring at his palms, terrified. _I can't control them...I can't control it… _

Yami snapped his head back to Yugi and noticed how the Shadows formed a large clawed hand, waiting to grasp Yugi. "Stay away from him!" Yami hissed.

The Shadowy hand flinched back but proceeded nonetheless. However, just before it could touch Yugi, a wall of Light surrounded him, causing the Shadows to retreat back. Yami blinked in surprise. His surprise was short lived when the Shadows pushed on, working their way to surround the Hikari.

Yami waved his hand in attempt to break the Shadows apart but even more Shadows spilled out. He gasped and stumbled back, shaking as his own fear began to consume him. He shut his eyes tightly and sunk to his knees, feeling the Shadows envelope him. He was losing it. He was so close. Just a bit more and he was going to snap. His sanity was hanging by a thin, thin thread and the only person that could chase the Darkness away was unconscious and battling his own battle against the Shadows.

"_**Yami, Yami, calm down! You're making it worse!"**_

Yami buried his face in his hands, clenching his jaw. "This is YOUR fault! You did to him! This is because of YOU!"

"_**Yami, stop it! You're feeding the Shadows. Stop!"**_

"SAVE HIM, THEN! SAVE ME! FUCKING DO SOMETHING!" Yami pleaded as he started to sob, tears of blood spilling through his fingers.

"_**Yami, I can't help you if you don't calm down! Control your emotions!" **_

"I can't...I can't! I need Yugi! He's the only one that can help!"

"_**If you want to see Yugi again, if you want him alive, you need to snap out of it! LISTEN TO ME! Get yourself together! I'm not the one who released the Shadows! It was YOU. YOU did this! YOU need to fix it!"**_

"How? HOW?! Oh, God...I'm slipping!" Yami pressed on palm to the floor and one against his chest, clutching his bloodstained shirt. He was losing it. He was losing all grip on himself. The Shadows were eating at him, consuming him.

"_**YAMI! **_

Yami crimson eyes darkened, almost looking black as he trembled and shook in fear. The Shadows grew, hissing as they tried to penetrate Yugi's Light barrier. "_**Yami, if you want to save Yugi, you need to calm down! Listen to me!"**_

"A-Atem...I-I can't...Shadows...too strong…"

Atem growled. "_**Shut up and listen! You're not this weak! I know! Get a grip on yourself before you hurt Yugi! Control the Darkness inside you!" **_

"But you...you're my Darkness."

"_**No, Yami. I'm your Shadow. Your Darkness is your own as mine is my own. Fight it! Fight it for Yugi!"**_

"Yugi...for Yugi…" Yami nodded frantically, shutting his eyes tightly as he tried to gain control over himself.

"_**That's it, Yami. Remember who you are. For Yugi. Fight it for Yugi."**_

"Yugi...I...must fight...for Yugi..." Yami took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. Anger, fear, and hatred swirled around inside him, threatening to tear his soul apart but he pushed them back. He would not be obedient to them. He was stronger than that.

'_**I wish you wouldn't think of me so highly. I don't by any means have a pure heart as you say. I'm not always positive. It's like I said, I just learn to cope. I don't let my emotions consume me or get the best of me. I flow with them and let myself feel them if I feel it necessary. A person needs to do that every once in a while, you know? Or else they might just go insane.' **_

_**Yami chuckled, 'I think it may be too late for me then. I've already gone insane.'**_

'_**You're not insane.' Yugi said with the utmost sincerity. 'You're just lost.'**_

Yami's eyes snapped open as he recalled Yugi's words. He wasn't insane. He was just lost. Yugi...Yugi was strong. He let himself feel once in a while but he knew how to cope. He knew himself. Yami needed to do that. He needed to let himself hurt but no to the point of his emotions consuming him. He needed to brave for Yugi. He needed to keep it together.

Yami inhaled and slowly rose to his feet, his eyes shut. He exhaled before opening his eyes again, his crimson eyes glowing brilliantly through the Shadows. He raised his hands towards the Shadows, "Be gone! YOU do not control me! I am your Master and you _will _obey me!"

The Shadows immediately disbursed, retreating back to their Master once more. Yami gasped as his Shadows returned to him and let his hand drop. He panted and sweated profusely as he took a step towards Yugi. Before he could take another, his vision began to blur. He'd over exerted himself.

Yami grunted and reached a hand toward Yugi before he sighed and collapsed onto the ground. Just then, Yugi's eyes fluttered open at the loud thud and he slowly rose from the bed.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around, disoriented but snapped out of it when he realized he was in Yami's room. Yugi sat up and his eyes widened when he saw Yami on the ground. He gasped and jumped out of bed, rushing to Yami's side.

He rolled Yami onto his back and let him rest his head in his lap. Yami's stirred a bit and opened his eyes slightly. "Yugi…" He rasped.

"Yami! Are you okay?! What happened?"

"Shadows...tried to...get you...couldn't...let them...saved...you…" Yami whispered, reaching a shaky hand up to touched Yugi's cheek.

Yugi stared down at Yami, his brows knit together in worry. Yami smiled slightly and let his hand slip away. "Are...you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, Yami. Are _you _alright? Let's get you back into bed."

Yami shook his head. "Let's...let's just stay like this for a bit. I'll...I'll be alright…"

Yugi said nothing and nodded slowly, gulped as he felt a lump in his throat. His chest constrict at the sight of Yami, noticing how pale and weak he looked. He noticed the blood on his face and realized he'd cried tears of blood again.

Yugi took a tissue out of his pocket and cleaned the blood off of Yami's cheek, his own tears falling as he did. Yami reached up and held Yugi's hand, stopping him from doing anymore. Yugi froze, his stomach knotting at the feeling that surged through him. "Yami?"

"Yugi, I'm...sorry…"

"Shh...Yami, shh...it's okay."

Yami shook his head again. "Not...okay...could've...hurt you...I'm...sorry…"

"Stop, Yami. It's okay. Just rest. Shhh…"

"I...understand…" Yami stopped for a moment, feeling a little dizzy, "I understand...if you want to run...I...won't hate you…"

"Enough, Yami. Rest...I'll still be here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere. I won't abandon you."

Yami smiled slightly, his consciousness beginning to fade. "Yugi…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…" Yami muttered before a blanket of darkness overcame him and his body went limp.

Yugi stared down at Yami in shock for a moment before a corner of his lips turned up into a small smile.

* * *

_"Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal. Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real…" -Linkin Park. _

* * *

Ryou shoved his hands into his pockets as the wind picked up, ruffling his hair and sending a shiver down his spine. Crisp leaves crunched beneath his feet as he walked, staring up at the vibrant orangey-pink and purple sky. He always loved the Fall, the colors it brought were so beautiful.

He smiled thoughtfully as he headed to his tiny, lonely home. As he walked, he noticed the shadows along the sideway begin to grow and his heart sped up. His stomach tightened in fear but he quickly pushed the fear down. _There's nothing to be afraid of, Ryou. It's just your shadow…_

He continued to walk, distracting himself with the beauty of nature. His feet moved on their own and instead of heading him, he ended up at a small park in Domino. He walked over to the small pond in the middle of the park and sat grass beside the pond.

Ryou stared across the bond and smiled slightly at the little ducks swimming around in the pond. The wind blew, gently caressing his face. He looked down at his reflection in the water and instantly felt something inside him snap. Staring into his reflection, he noticed how disheveled his hair was, parts of his bangs standing up, resembling that of bat wings. His mind wandered to Bakura and he shut his eyes, erasing those demonic eyes from his mind.

He reached up and yanked his fingers through his hair, forcing his hair to stay down. He took a deep breath and looked at his reflection again but his heart sank when all he saw was Bakura. Why that was, he didn't know. He glared at his reflection and swiped his hand across the surface of the water, erasing the image.

Another gust of wind ghosted past him but this time it felt different. Ryou felt the hairs of the back of his neck stand on end. His body went rigid and his hands clenched into fists. He couldn't even turn around. That was when a disembodied voice caused him to jump in fright. "Well, well, what do we have here…"

Ryou shot up and spun around to see a boy standing before him. The teen had wild hair, standing up in every direction. His violet eyes were glazed over yet held a certain menacing quality in them. "Wh-who are you? What do you want from me?" Ryou stuttered, taking another step back.

The teen chuckled darkly, " My name is Marik. Are you afraid of me, Little One?"

"S-stay away from me…"

"I like fear. You absolutely reek of it. Mind if I had a taste?"

Ryou's eyes widened when Marik disappeared in a puff of black smoke and reappeared in front of him, just inches from his face.

Marik grabbed Ryou's wrist nd held onto it tightly. Ryou squirmed and tried to break free from the Marik's grip but he only tightened his hold, causing Ryou to yelp in pain. Marik smirked and pulled his Millenium Rod from his side and unsheathed it, revealing a sharp blade on the bottom. Ryou's eyes widened in fear. "N-no, please! Please don't kill me!" He tried to wrench his hand away.

Marik growled, "Stop moving or I may actually have to kill you!"

Ryou whimpered and stopped struggling. He shut his eyes and turned away as Marik raised the Millenium Rod, holding the blade just inches from Ryou's skin. His eyes glinted dangerously as he slowly slit Ryou's wrists, causing blood to spill out. Ryou cried out in pain and Marik loved it.

He licked the blood off of the blade before seathing it again. He then brought Ryou's wrist to his mouth, licking the wound. He laughed sadistically when Ryou began to cry. Marik dropped Ryou's wrists and gripped onto his collar instead, brining him up to his face. "Your fear will be mine to consume."

Marik leaned down, his lips inches away from Ryou's. Ryou thought Marik was going to kiss him but instead, he parted his lips. Darkness swirled around them and Ryou felt his fear growing by the second. "S-stop!" He pleaded.

Marik couldn't care less of Ryou's pleads. He opened his mouth wider and soon the a faint glow appeared around Ryou's body. His aura. Ryou watched in horror as his darkened aura flowed to Marik, slowly being sucked away. Ryou gripped onto Marik's hands and wept even harder. _Bakura...Bakura, please save me...please...please.. _He wasn't even sure why he'd call Bakura to save him but it was the first thing that came to mind.

Ryou moaned as he began losing feeling, weakening. However, just as he was about to fall unconscious a vicious growl caused him to force his eyes open. Marik was suddenly yanked back by a shadowy arm and thrown into the tree a couple yards away.

Ryou fell to his knees, gasping and panted. He slowly lifted his gaze when he saw a familiar pair of black boots in front of him. He looked up and saw Bakura standing in front of him, Darkness pulsing around him. "Ryou, are you alright?" Bakura asked, but didn't turn around.

"I-I'm fine...h-he…"

"I know, I know. Can you manage to make it back home on your own?"

Ryou nodded and slowly rose to his feet. However, he immediately felt dizzy and crouched back down. Bakura glanced back slightly and noticed the condition Ryou was in. He clenched his hands into firsts and whipped his head forward again to glare at the Shadow before him.

Marik groaned and slowly stood up, supporting himself against the tree. Bakura stood in front of Ryou protectively. He wouldn't let another Shadow harm his Hikari.

Marik chuckled and stepped forward. Bakura tensed and shot him a warning glare, "Take another step and my Shadows will tear you apart."

"Interesting. How nice to see another Shadow in these parts. You have the Millenium Ring I see. I have my own Millenium item." Marik smirked and took out the Millenium Rod. "See? In other words, you should join forces with me in ridding the world of all Light."

"WHAT? You're out of your fucking mind! And why the hell would I join you? Just because I have the bloody Millenium Ring? Hah! Just because we possess Millenium items does not mean we should join forces."

"No, but it would be wise."

"I don't fucking care. You so much as lay a hand on _my _Hikari, I will tear you apart, do you understand me?"

Marik laughed and smiled maniacally, "You're a fighter. I like that. Heres the deal, I'll leave for now and I'll leave your precious Hikari alone…"

"Good!"

"But...if I happen to see your Hikari on his own, well...who know what will happen to him. What I'll do to him."

"I'll kill you. You touch him and I'll fucking kill you!" Bakura growled, his Shadows growing larger.

"I'm just saying. It's only fair." Marik shrugged, "I'll be taking my leave now. But rest assured we _will _meet again."

Bakura snarled, "You better bloody hope not...for your sake!"

Marik chuckled and crossed his arm over his chest. "We'll see." The Shadows swirled around him and all was heard was a sinister chuckled before he faded away.

Bakura let himself relax when the coast was clear. He took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face Ryou. Ryou looked up at him with teary eyes. The sight of those tears made Bakura's heart ache painfully. "Y-you came...you saved me…" Ryou said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I heard you and I sensed that you were in danger. Are you...alright?"

"I-I think so. Th-thank you."

Bakura walked over to Ryou and held his breath as he hoisted the boy to his feet, steadying him for a moment before stepped away. He didn't want to get to close to Ryou. If he touched Ryou longer than necessary, his Shadow might reawaken again and Ryou would be in another world of pain. He cleared his throat and looked away, "If you're alright then I'll be taking my leave then." He said gruffly before turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Ryou called after him.

Bakura stopped but didn't turn around. He tensed when he felt Ryou near him. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to control him. "Ryou, you should go home."

"No! Bakura, I want answers. What...what _are _you? And what just happened?"

"I can't explain these things to you. I need to keep you safe."

"Safe?!" Ryou cried, "You've hurt me and almost killed me! And yet, every time after that you would heal me! And now you just saved my life! I don't understand you! One minute you dark, scary, and cruel and the next your kind and caring! I don't get it! What the hell is going on?!"

Bakura gritted his teeth together, "All you need to know is that I'm a monster and you need to stay away from me. If you value your life, you'll stay away from me."

"Stay away? You're the one that comes after me, remember?"

"And I try not to!" Bakura whirled around, startling Ryou. "Do you think I enjoy hurting you?! Do you think I want us to be this way?! Do think I like watching you suffer like this?! But I can't help it. It's who I am! A monster and I can't control it!"

Ryou blinked and took a couple steps back. Bakura panted as he reined his emotions back in, trying to calm himself down before his Shadow took over. As long as he remained in control, his Shadow would remain locked away in the darkest corners of his mind. "Bakura…" Ryou whispered, taking a small step toward him.

Bakura shook his head, holding his hands out in front of him before stepping back. "No. Just...just go home, Ryou. Just go."

"But-"

"I SAID GO!" He growled.

Ryou flinched and immediately took off. Bakura watched as Ryou retreated and knelt down to the ground. He hated making Ryou afraid of him. He hated doing this but he needed to do it. He needed to push Ryou away, so far away that the boy would just run whenever he saw him. But he had Marik to worry about now...another Shadow that was after his Hikari. He had to protect Ryou yet still maintain a distance but could he do that? Would he have enough restrained to keep himself in the Shadows as he watched over his beloved Hikari, or would he just end up losing it himself?

Bakura hung his head low, lost in his own thoughts.

Meanwhile, Ryou had stopped running and turned back to see Bakura tiny figure crouched down in the park. Ryou frowned held onto his distressed heart. _I don't know what's going on with you, Bakura. But I wish you'd tell me….I want to help you. _

He sighed and turned away, walking back to his little home.

* * *

Marik stood, perched onto of a low building and watched the scene unfold right before his eyes. He grinned, finding it highly entertaining to see them in pain. To see them suffer. His eyes wandered to the Shadow in the park, "So...afraid to get close to your Hikari out of fear of harming him, are you? How sickeningly sweet…"

His gaze then fell on Ryou, "And you, Hikari, worried about your Yami? Even sweeter. This is going to be fun."

Marik chuckled to himself. "Welll, well...looks like little Yugi isn't the only one I'll be hunting. How fortunate for him but so unfortunate for my new playthings."

He looked at the Shadow and Hikari one last time before teleporting himself away.

* * *

**Uh-Oh…looks like Marik has his sights set on both Hikaris now… D: **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, this chapter may be a bit boring but hopefully you'll get a better understanding of Atem after this and hopefully this clears somethings. And hehe…a little surprise encounter at the end of this chap. ;) Please review and ENJOY**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

* * *

_"And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am." - GooGoo Dolls _

* * *

Yami stirred as the subs rays danced across his eye lids. His eyes fluttered open, taking in the bright golden light streaming in from the window, spilling into the room. He couldn't help but smile seeing that the light had chased away the darkness from the corners of his room.

His eyes fell closed again as The light enveloped him, leaving him with a warm tingly feeling that reminded him of Yugi. Yami's eyes flashed open at the thought of Yugi.

He turned to his side and immediately realized that he was still laying on Yugi's lap. His cheeks flushed a bright crimson as he slowly rose to sit up. He rolled his neck side to side, getting out all the little kinks and knots with a satisfying crack. Yami let out a contempt sigh as his gaze fell back on Yugi.

Yami frowned, noticing how Yugi's head tilted in an awkward angle as he leaned back against the bed. Surely that would give him discomfort when he awoke later.

He slipped one arm under Yugi's legs and the other cradled his head as he gently lifted the little one off the floor. Yami was surprised at how light Yugi was and even more overwhelmed feeling how warm his body felt.

He placed Yugi carefully into top his bed but froze when he felt Yugi begin to stir. He silently prayed the boy wouldn't get up. Thankfully, The Lord seemed to answer his prayers and Yugi relaxed again.

Yami let out a sigh of relief as he slowly slipped his hands out from beneath Yugi. He reached for the blanket and pulled it up to tuck Yugi in before taking a step back to lean against the window sill.

Yami felt Atem's presence and then a shiver ran down his spine before he felt a slight prick in his heart. And then it was gone. "**He's quite the heavy sleeper, isn't he?"**

Yami turned to the side and saw Atem's ghostly form standing beside him, away from the sunlight. His brows furrowed slightly, "That didn't hurt as much as the first time you seperated from me...why?" Yami casted a curious glance in Atem's direction.

**"You're getting stronger. And you're not trying to fight me. You've accepted me in a way, I guess you could say." **

"Oh..." Was all Yami could say.

Atem glanced at him and frowned, **"Something troubles you?" **

"You've been...acting differently lately." Yami's eyes remained glued to the floor, "Possessive almost. You weren't like that before."

**"You are afraid of me..."**

"I think I've always been afraid of you." Yami smirked, seeing the guilty expression on Atem's face.

Atem noticed and grinned back, **"I suppose that is true.**" He sighed heavily, **"However, I do apologize for frightening you, for everything I've done to you and put you through. I guess I was just lost in the Shadows for so long that I forgot..."**

"Forgot what?"

**"How to be human."** Atem's burgundy eyes flickered to Yami's.

"I guess that's understandable...I mean considering what I went through last night."

Atem smiled bitterly, **"Yami, what you went though last night is only a fraction of the pain you feel being lost in the Shadow Realm."**

"A f-fraction...?" Yami turned away, he'd been in so much pain yesterday he'd almost felt like dying had it not been for Yugi. He couldn't imagine how much worse it could get. "What's it like...in the Shadow Realm?"

Atem closed his eyes and shuddered at the mere thought, "**It's...it's horrible. Imagine the worst possible pain and magnify that by a thousand and the imagine being put through that pain every minute, every second, ever hour of every day. That's what it's like in the Shadow Realm."**

"That does seem pretty horrible..."

"**Immensely so. The Shadows will tear you apart. They'll play with your mind, showing your most darkest inner thoughts. They'll make your fears come alive and make your nightmare real right before your eyes. And then slowly but surely, you'll begin to lose your mind. You'll feel yourself beginning to slip away and the Shadows will begin to consume your broke soul. They destroy you until there's nothing left of what you used to be."** Atem's eyes grew hazy as he recalled his painful experience in the Shadows, "**I am...nothing but the shadow of my former self."**

"That's...that's not true..."

**"Oh, but it is. The truth is, Yami, is that without you, I am nothing. The only reason I am able to exist in this world is because I inhabit your body. I need you as a host to survive...and that is why I'm, as you say, possessive of you. Without you, I'll cease to exist and my soul will be locked away in the Shadows."**

Yami's face fell as he stared at Atem, eyes filled with pity and sorrow, "I'm...sorry.

Atem smiled slightly and shook his head, **"There's no need to feel sorry for me, Yami. I've been through this for many centuries now...I guess I'm used to it by now."**

"When was the last time you were able to roam free like this?"

"**It has been five hundred years since I was last freed. It was a very short-lived freedom. I had not yet discovered our Hikari, you see. The human that had once awakened me was filled with darkness and cruel thoughts. Of course this only fueled my own Darkness and I fell to the Shadows again, along with my host."**

"So you're saying because I now have Yugi, our Hikari, you won't be forced back into the Shadow Realm again?"

"**I think. Call it a Shadows intuition. I just **_**know **_**that Yugi is supposed to benefit us somehow. The moment I sensed his Light I knew that he was the only one that would be able to save us."**

"And if he can't…?

"**Then I will once again be locked away within in the Shadow Realm and your soul will be consumed by the Darkness and consequently destroyed." **Atem said seriously.

Yami gulped, "Good to know. So, in other words, Yugi is our only hope right now...that's why you're so possessive of him."

"**Yes. Did you think I was just doing for the sake of doing it?" **Atem moved away from the wall and walked over to Yugi. Yami stayed behind and merely observed. "**I have my reasons for doing things, Yami. However…" **Atem paused a moment to brush one of Yugi's golden fringes away from his face, "**Last night, I have no justifiable reason for my actions...I was...lost…" **

"Lost?"

"**I lost myself. I got drunk off of Yugi's Light. I just loved the way it filled me up. It chased away all the dark parts in my soul. It gave me comfort. I got so lost in that feeling that I forgot who I was for a moment, I lost control. I became selfish and wanted more. Even now, I…" **Atem pulled his hand away and stepped back into the shadows. "**I am having a hard time being this close to him. His Light **_**calls **_**to me."**

"But...you can control it, right?" Yami asked anxiously. He was afraid Atem might snap again and attack Yugi.

"**It is difficult but I think I can. I really don't mean to cause any harm. But I...I can't help it. It's in my nature. I am a Shadow, a creature of Darkness. No matter how much good I **_**want **_**to do, I can't or at least not really without hurting someone in the process."**

"On the bright side, at least you haven't had me kill anyone recently." Yami joked, trying to make light of the situation. He didn't like seeing Atem so vulnerable and insecure. It simply did not suit him.

Atem managed a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes. Instead, he only felt guilty. He realized now what he did was wrong and he should have never subjected Yami to that type of life. In the beginning, he couldn't have cared less but because of Yugi, because of Yami even, he wanted to be _good_. He wanted to be more than just a Shadow. He wanted to be human. And was that so wrong?

"Atem-" Yami started but stopped when he noticed how Atem seemed to fade into the Shadows.

Atem looked down at his hands and noticed this, too before a sad smile formed upon his lips. He looked up at Yami, his eyes filled with a different kind of pain Yami hadn't seen before in his Shadow's eyes, "Atem?"

"**My time out here is running out again. I'll be returning to you in a moment." **

Yami furrowed his brows as he felt his heart clench at the sight of his Shadow. He never would have thought he be feeling any sort of sympathy for him but hearing his thoughts, his fears, his horrible past, Yami couldn't help but pity him. All Atem wanted was to be free but because of the curse he was put under some years ago, he was unable to find peace. He was naught but a Spirit, a ghost of the person he once was. He was nothing but that without Yami. "Atem, I want you to know that if it were possible, I'd free you. I'd set you free from the Shadows so you'd never have to go through what you went through again."

Atem smiled, "**I appreciate that, Yami. But I will **_**never **_**be free from the Shadows. They've become a part of me as I've become a part of them. For now, Yugi's Light is enough to keep me out of the Darkness but I'm afraid of what happens if I become too greedy of his Light. You saw what happened last night, if that were to happen to Yugi again, if I were to lose control like that and harm him...I'd never forgive myself." **

"Then, we'll find a way to control it." Yami said with fierce determination, "You said that Yugi's presence alone was enough for you, right? So maybe you can live off that alone, drawing his aura from a distance. Not too much, just right. Maybe that way, over time, the Light will be enough to purify you and set you free."

"**Your optimism is most respected. You've definetely become stronger than how you were those five years ago. But I do hope you are right. I don't think I'd be able to bear falling to the Shadows again. I may just completely lose myself next time and be cease to exist at all." **Atem sighed before shuddering, his form beginning to fade away.

Yami felt that famliar tug in his heart and then the slight pain of their souls merging together again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling Atem presence return to him. Atem's emotions rocked him like a tidal wave and he took a moment to gather his own thoughts together, sending Atem feelings of comfort. He sent reassurance back. "We'll set you free somehow. We'll find a way to save both of us and Yugi, too. We'll find a way. There just has to be a way."

"_**I hope so, Yami...I really hope so…"**_

* * *

Two days passed and everything returned to normal again. Yugi and Yami went back to school and ignored the stares and whispers of the other students when they walked through the halls together. Some students' eyes widened as if they couldn't believe the sight before him. But Yugi remained unmoved. He didn't care about what his classmates thought. They just didn't understand nor would they ever make an attempt. But Yugi knew Yami now, he knew his struggles and secrets. Indeed there were dark parts of his life but Yugi wasn't afraid.

Okay...scratch that, he was completely and utterly terrified but despite this, he couldn't abandon Yami after everything they'd been through. It just wouldn't be right. And even though Yami had confessed that he needed Yugi to keep him sane and bright inside, Yugi needed Yami just the same. Unknown to Yami, Yugi had actually found his presence very comforting. He'd been alone after his grandfather fell into a coma and Yami was the only person he'd ever confided in after that. He knew if he were to walk away from that, not only would Yami lose his Light, Yugi himself would lose everything as well.

In those few weeks that they've known each other, they'd learned to trust, learned to let each other in. Some things still remained hidden but that was okay. After all what was a relationship without some secrets to call your own? In a way, they'd formed this sort of symbionic, interdependent relationship with each other, both needed each other and benefitted in the end. Yugi wasn't lonely and Yami was beginning to work towards that foreign emotion he'd come to know as happiness.

Yugi sat in the school's courtyard as he waited for Yami to finish class. He had a free period and often chose to spend it alone beneath a shady oak tree. He pulled out his text books and began to study up on the things he'd missed in his absence. It wasn't too hard and Yugi, with his smarts, would be able to catch up in no time. Soon, he allowed himself to be entranced into the world of academics, blocking everything else out.

That is until someone cleared their throat. Yugi lifted his head slowly and placed his pencil down. He looked up and saw a familiar white-haired teen standing in front of the table. "Oh, hi! Ryou, right?" Yugi smiled a friendly smile.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry if I bothered you-"

"Oh, no, no. It's fine. Really. I needed a break from it anyway."

Ryou smiled, "I see. In that case, would it be okay if I sat here? I am a bit shy and don't really enjoy sitting next to large groups of people."

Yugi looked around the courtyard and found that all the tables were indeed occupied by various groups of students in their own little cliques. Yugi smiled and nodded, "Of course. I understand how you feel."

"Thank you."

Ryou sat on the bench in front of Yugi and took out a book. Yugi was just about to turn back to his work when he noticed a large scar on Ryou's wrist. Yugi frowned. Was Ryou a cutter? The pinky, fleshy scar stood out so much upon Ryou's pale skin, it was hard to miss. Ryou seemed to sense Yugi's gaze and he pulled his sleeve down to cover his scar. Yugi snapped out of it and shook his head, "S-sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

"Oh, no. It's quite alright." Ryou laughed lightly, "I know what you're thinking. I didn't cut myself or at least not intentionally. I had a little accident with the knife is all."

Yugi nodded, "I see. Looks painful."

"It was but I hardly feel it anymore." Ryou lied, feigning a smile.

Yugi gave a nod. He didn't want to pry anymore seeing how uncomfortable Ryou looked talking about it. "So, were you born and raised in Domino?" Yugi asked, deciding on changing the subject.

"No, I'm actually from England. My family moved out here when I was ten. Been living here for the past eight years. What about you?"

"Born and raised. I used to go to Domino Academy of Arts."

Ryou's eyes widened, "Really? That's a very-"

"Prestigious school?" Yugi chuckled, "I've heard that before. To be honest, it was alright but a lot of the students were very stuck up. Many of them were apparently threatened by me and would often bully me out of auditioning for some things."

"That's terrible!" Ryou frowned.

"I guess that's what you get for going to a snobby rich kid school."

"Well, it's not any better at this school that's for sure."

Yugi shrugged, "This school is alright. There's less pressure which is always a good thing."

Ryou nodded, "True. Hey, Yugi…" He trailed off for a moment, looking a bit anxious.

"What is it?"

"I-it's just that...well, you've been hanging out with Yami Sennen and-"

Yugi held his hand up, "Okay, before you go on, I'll just tell you now that he is _not _holding me against my will nor is blackmailing me into handing out with him. I _chose _to stay by his side and talk to him. He's my _friend_."

"I can respect that. But it's he...I don't know...scary?"

"He can be sometimes but I understand why. I guess that's why I don't run like the rest of you. I _know _him and he doesn't mean to come off the way he does. He's just-"

"Misunderstood." Ryou finished for him.

Yugi looked up at him in surprise, "Yeah...how did you…"

Ryou smiled sadly, "Let's just say I may know someone like that."

"Really? What do you mean?"

"My...f-friend...he can be a little scary and somtimes really mean but, I think he's just as scared as I am. I wish I could help him but he keeps pushing me away. Sometimes I feel like he's intentionally trying to scare me off. I want to understand but he won't let me."

"I know what you're saying. Yami was the same way, too. But eventually, he let me in and now we're actually pretty close." Yugi smiled thoughtfully.

"You must be really brave then, Yugi. I-I wish I could be as brave as you."

"I'm really not-" Yugi stopped abruptly when he caught something move in the corner of his mind. For the briefest second, he could've sworn he saw a very familiar, a very menacing Shadow… suddenly, an unsettling feeling began to set inside him.

"Yugi?" Ryou looked around, too, looking just as anxious.

"S-sorry...I thought I saw something. Probably just a shadow."

Ryou gulped and tried to keep his composure but Yugi saw the fear in Ryou's eyes. But as Yugi was about to ask what was wrong, he caught Yami walking towards them. Ryou followed his gaze and froze. Yugi smiled reassuringly, "It's okay, Ryou. He won't hurt you, I promise."

Yami glanced between Ryou and Yugi before giving a slight nod, "Hi, Yugi. Ryou," He nodded to the other.

"Y-Yami…" Ryou stuttered nervously.

"See, Ryou? He's perfectly harmless."

"Well, I wouldn't say perfectly harmless…" A deep, breathy voice sounded from behind Ryou and all eyes diverted in that direction.

Yugi's eyes widened when he saw a splitting image of Ryou, except the man had two locks of hair standing up at the top of head like bat wings and the man had golden eyes while Ryou's was brown.

Ryou stood up in an instant, startled by Bakura's sudden appearance, "B-Bakura…"

Yugi stood, too and Yami pushed him behind a bit. Yugi was about to ask why but he bit his lip seeing the intense look in Yami's eyes. Ryou looked back and forth between Yami and Bakura and noticed the tension as well but made no sudden movements.

"Bakura…" Yami's voice was cold, sharp.

"Hello, Yami." Bakura matched his tone.

"I thought you dropped out of school."

"Hm," Bakura smirked suddenly, "I didn't think you kept tabs on me, Sennen. But what I do is of no concern to you."

"True."

"Bakura, what are you doing here?" Ryou asked, still helplessly confused.

Bakura turned back to Ryou, his eyes softening in an instant. Yami took notice of this and frowned. "_**He's a Shadow...look at his Millenium Item." **_Atem's sounded in Yami's head.

Yami's eyes wandered to the golden ring around Bakura's neck and his eyes widened as he reached up for his Puzzle, "_Bakura has a Shadow...he's like me? And Ryou is…"_

"_**Yes...be careful around him. I do not sense him as a threat but be cautious."**_

Yami nodded internally.

"I...came to make sure you were alright." Bakura admitted "How are you, Tensh-I mean, Ryou…?" He mentally smacked himself for the slip up.

"I-I'm fine. H-how are you?" Ryou stuttered.

"I'm fine. But now I've found Yami here, there's something I'd like to discuss," Bakura suddenly turned serious and met Yami's gaze. "Mind if we have a chat?"

Yami was a bit hesitant but he nodded anyway, "Sure…" He turned slightly to Yugi, not taking his gaze off of Bakura, "Yugi, why don't you and Ryou head back inside. We'll meet up with you later."

"O-okay." Yugi knew better than to object and instead took gathered up his stuff before taking Ryou's hand and leading him away.

Ryou looked back at Bakura longingly. _I wish you'd tell me what's going on… _

Bakura watched as Ryou disappeared into the school with Yugi and then turned his attention back to the Yami.

"What is it you'd like to discuss, Necros?" Yami asked, his expression guarded.

"It's about us…"

"Us?" Yami raised a brow.

"Not as in a relationship….but as in what we _are_."

"I...don't know what you're talking about…"

Bakura scoffed, "Oh, don't play dumb, Sennen. I know a Millenium Item when I see one and I definitely know what you are. You're just like me. A Shadow. And don't bother even trying to hide it. I can sense it."

Yami's eyes narrowed, "Fine then. Let's talk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a short chapter here. I'm a bit busy with school work and stuff so updates will probably be a bit slow and short. I hope you all understand. Anyway, please review and thank you so much for your support and love for this fic!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ryou continued to look back over his shoulder, wondering what in the world Yami and Bakura could possibly have to talk about. Actually, he was more so concerned over the fact that the world might end considering it was _both _Yami AND Bakura. Those two together just spelled trouble.

Yugi seemed to noticed Ryou's anxiousness and looked around the halls, finding them evidently empty. He stopped walking and turned around to face Ryou, taking a deep breath. "You don't have to be so anxious, you know?" Yugi said.

"H-huh? Anxious? Who's anxious?" Ryou played with the tips of his hair.

"You are." Yugi sighed, "There's really no need to be worried. Yami won't hurt Bakura."

Ryou shook his head, "No, it's not that. It's more the other way around actually…"

"Don't worry about Yami, either. He can take care of himself just fine, really. Now, let's go hang out in the cafeteria until they're done talking."

Ryou nodded as he allowed Yugi to pull him away.

* * *

Yami stared intently at Bakura as he stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. Bakura merely smirked and rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to attack you, if that's what you're thinking. I don't roll that way, Sennen."

"What do you want from me?"

Bakura clicked his tongue, "It seems you found your Hikari, am I right? The little runt."

"Dont. Call. Him. That." Yami hissed through clenched teeth, his Shadows beginning to wrap around his enclosed fists.

"I'd be careful with that if I were you." Bakura nodded to Yami's hand.

Yami looked down and noticed the Shadows and immediately called them back. He didn't know why he felt so edgy around Bakura, Atem had said he was no threat but still...he couldn't bring himself to trust Bakura. Bakura had a rep, maybe even worse than Yami's and that didn't sit too well with Yami. "So then let's cut the bullshit and get right to it. What did you want to speak to me about?"

"I was curious...have you...sensed another Shadow around?" Bakura asked seriously.

"There are...others?"

"Of course there are. Did you honestly think you were the only one? No, there are others out there. Shadows are everywhere. However, I'm sure you realize it by now that we stand out compared to the rest."

"I have nothing to compare it to, so I cannot say. You're the first other Shadow I have met." Yami arched a brow, "How do we stand out?"

"We carry another soul within us. A cursed soul that was sealed away within the Millenium Items we possess."

Yami subconsciously reached for his Puzzle as his eyes fell upon Bakura's Ring.

"Yes, that's right, Sennen. I'm just like you. Just like you, I too have a dark soul that inhabits my body. I believe he goes by the name Akefia."

"_**Akefia…" **_Yami's eyes widened as he felt Atem stir. He furrowed his brows. Did Atem know this Akefia? "_**The name is familiar. Although, I cannot recall who he is to me exactly."**_

Bakura chuckled, "I see your Shadow is familiar with the name. I see it in your eyes. It's been a long time since you heard the name, haven't you...Pharaoh?"

Yami gasped and took a step back. _Pharaoh? _Did that mean all this time, he'd been housing the soul of a Pharaoh? How could Atem have forgotten such an important detail such as that? "_**I did not know it, Yami. Though, now that he mentions it, I seem to recall a few memories. He speaks the truth. I was once a Pharaoh."**_

Yami's head was spinning. Great. Not only was he possessed by a Shadow but he was possessed by a powerful Pharaoh. How the hell did _that _manage to happen?! He sighed and shook it off. There were more pressing matters to attend to. "Anyway, you mentioned something about another Shadow...why?"

Bakura's eyes darkened as his expression hardened, "Yes. He holds the Millenium Rod. He attacked my Hikari last night…"

"What? Wait…" Yami paused, "Did you say Millenium Rod?"

"Yes, that's right. Know him?"

"No...but I think my Hikari does. Does he go by the name of Marik?"

Bakura nodded gravely. "Yes. He's a psychopathic bastard is what he is. If Ryou had not been with me, I would've torn him apart with my Shadows."

Yami pressed his fingers around his temples and inhaled. This was not good. He remembered Yugi mentioning the name Marik before and how he was a Shadow as well. He was the first Shadow Yugi had dealt with and almost died at the hands of. A fierce desire to protect his Light rushed through him. No one. Absolutely NO ONE was going to lay hand on his Light, not unless they wanted to face his wrath. "Where did you encounter him?"

"The park. Why?"

"He once tortured and abused my Hikari. If he's back, then that means Yugi will be in danger again."

Bakura smirked, "You seem to care for you Hikari more than you should…"

"What do you mean more than I should?"

"It's dangerous. You'll only end up hurting him."

Yami's eyes narrowed sharply, "What are you talking about? I would _never _hurt Yugi."

"Not intentionally. However, when you're a Shadow there's not much you can control, can you? The closer you get, the more you'll put the kid in danger."

"And how is that?"

"If you haven't already realized it, your Light fuels your Shadow. It gives it power. Their Light gives you this nice, warm, fuzzy feeling inside and you can't help but be happy." Bakura laughed bitterly, "But the happiness only lasts for so long. For you see, the closer you get to your Hikari, the more Light you draw. And the more Light you draw the stronger your Shadow gets."

"Of course, the Light is purifying him. How is that dangerous?"

"Oh, Sennen. You've so much to learn." Bakura chuckled, "Shadows are selfish creatures. That's their nature. So, the more Light they draw, the hungrier they'll get. They'll become greedy and want more and more. The desire to consume every ounce of Light within in their Hikari will build up until they snap and take it all."

"_What?_ No, that's not true. Atem wouldn't-"

"You think your Shadow is any more noble than my own, Sennen? Just because he's a mighty Pharaoh? Don't fool yourself! Your Shadow is no different from mine, from the others like us! In time, he'll grow greedy, he'll want more and just like that he'll snap."

It was then that Atem had had enough. He immdiately gained control over Yami's body and growled and lashed out, his Shadows wrapping around Bakura's body, pulling him towards him. His eyes darkened as he drew Bakura closer. "**I will not harm my Hikari. I can and **_**will **_**control myself. You do not know me. Just because your own Hikari is scared of you-"**

Bakura's lips pulled back into a snarl and pushed Atem's back with his own. Pinning the ex-Pharaoh against the wall, his eyes as black as night. "You shouldn't speak of things you do not understand, _Pharaoh. _You think I want Ryou to fear me?! You think I want this?! I love him! But I can't get close to him and do you know why?"

Atem grunted as he struggled against Bakura's Shadows, "**Humor me."**

"It is because every fucking moment I spend with him, I'm killing him! Whenever I so much as touch him, I steal his Light, even if it is a small dosage. And _you_, you ignorant fool are doing the same to your precious Hikari! You're killing him!"

Atem's world came to a screeching stop. _**Kill...Yugi? No...I wouldn't… **_He stopped his struggles, taking in Bakura's words. True, he had felt a little drunk off of Yugi's Light but he wouldn't dare harm Yugi again. He'd could control himself. He wouldn't...kill Yugi. He _couldn't_. It would destroy him. He wasn't evil...or at least, he didn't want to be. Besides, Yugi's Light was meant to save him, right? Maybe Bakura had it all wrong. "But a Hikari's Light...it helps us, right? Saves us?"

"Saves _you_. Do you know why a Shadow needs their Light?"

"Light makes Shadows stronger."

"Yes, that is true…"

"You see, humans are both filled with Light and Darkness. Shadows are pure Darkness and Hikari is Light. When a Shadow steals the Light, it balances itself out and therefore reverses the curse. In short, you become human again."

For a brief moment, the thought of becoming a human again excited Atem. There was nothing more that he wanted than to became that. He wanted to be free of the Shadows once and for all.

Bakura smirked, "You become human again...but at a price. Your Hikari will die and so will your host's soul."

_**Yami?! **_Atem pushed Bakura's Shadows back and growled, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Two _human _souls cannot exist in one body. Yours will destroy Yami's and his soul will be banished the Shadow Realm...forever."


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay...so I wasn't satisfied for leaving you all with such a short chapter last time. So, hopefully this makes up for it. ;) Some Shadow action coming up soon! Please review! And THANK YOU!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Atem clenched his jaw and took a couple steps back. He stared down at his hands and glared at them. _**These hands can hurt Yami and Yugi…I...can't do that...I can't.**_ He shut his eyes tightly before turning back to Bakura. "So then, in order for me to be set free is if Yami and Yugi are sacrificed?"

"That is correct." Bakura nodded, "Now do you see why I live the way I do? I do it to protect Ryou. If you were wise and if you care as much as you seem to for Yami and your Hikari, then I suggest you do the same. You see, there are no happy endings for people like us, Pharaoh. Either way, someone always gets hurts and someone must always pay the price."

Atem slowly fell to his knees and stared at the ground before him, "So...I am to stay away from Yugi? That will keep him safe?"

"In ways, yes. It'll keep him safe from _you_. However, with this Marik running around, neither of our Hikaris are safe."

"How the hell am I supposed to watch over Yugi if I'm supposed to keep away from him?'

"Simple. You protect him from the Shadows. It's what I've been doing all this time. Occasionally, however, Akefia does grow weary of my restraint and takes matters into his own hands." Bakura's hands clenched into fists.

"This Akefia...may I speak with him?"

Bakura's eyes darkened, "I'm afraid I cannot do that. For you see, if I were to bring him out now, he'll only go after Ryou. But I have enough power myself to keep him locked away within the Ring for now. Until he grows hungry for Ryou's Light again."

Atem sighed heavily and stood from the ground, his jaw set and hands balled into tight fists. His heart ached painfully at the realization that he needed to be apart from Yugi but more than that, he had to separate _Yami _from Yugi. He'd sensed how close they had gotten, if not for him, they'd be happy. But it was because of him that Yami was doomed to suffer.

"Hurts, doesn't it, Pharaoh?" Bakura said quietly, his eyes lightening once again yet holding a certain saddness in them, "I know how you feel. We're one in the same, you and I."

"Except your Shadow doesn't seem to care for Ryou nor does it care for you…"

Bakura smiled sadly and shook his head, "Oh, but that is where you are wrong again, Pharaoh. Akefia cares for me, you see as I am his hosts. It's much the same is how you care for Yami. In some ways, he cares for Ryou, too though his Darkness overshadows this care and he becomes selfish and corrupt. It's in his nature, I'm afraid."

"So what then? Are we just meant to allow ourselves to suffer our entire lives. Is that it? No one gets to be happy? Yami and Yugi lose each other and I am forever bound to the Shadows?"

"Well, what did you expect? Some fairytale ending? This is the real world, Pharaoh. We are Shadows, monsters...and there are no happy endings for people like us. We're doomed to spend an eternity within the Shadows. And unfortunately, our Hikaris are fated to suffer along with us."

Atem shivered as he sensed Yami's presence stir within but he didn't have the strength nor will to keep him back. And so he surrendered Yami's body back to him, curling himself in the darkest corner of Yami's mind.

Yami looked at the Puzzle and slowly lifted his gaze up to Bakura. He had heard everything, "How do you know all this, Bakura?"

"I've dealt with his for the past eight years, Sennen. What do you think happened to me when I dropped out of school freshman year? I went in search of answers and found Ryou. I had feelings for Ryou before all this Shadow crap happened, so how do you think I felt when I realized he was my Hikari, that he was doomed to suffer at my very own hands?"

"I'm sorry for you had to go through. Why did this happen to us? _Why_?"

Bakura chuckled, "Isn't that the question everyone asks themselves when shit happens? 'Oh, why me?' Because there are some people who are just born to suffer, some more than others. For us, that's all our life will be. Eternal suffering and Shadows."

* * *

Ryou paced back and forth in front of Yugi, who was sitting on a bench in front of the school. The sun was beginning to set but Yami and Bakura were not back yet. The teen couldn't help but feel incredibly anxious. What was taking them so long? Had Bakura hurt Yami? Did Yami hurt Bakura? He didn't know.

"Ryou, stop worrying. Everything's going to be fine."

"That's what everyone says! But, Yugi, you don't understand! There's something up with Bakura! He has these weird, scary powers and I-"

Yugi hopped off the bench and stopped him, "Hey, Ryou, it's okay. I know what you're going through. Yami is the same way."

"Wh-what?" Ryou stuttered, eyes wide with shock.

"Yami is just like Bakura."

"Oh, then you're danger, Yugi!" Ryou grabbed Yugi's hand and tried to pull him away, "He's even more dangerous than I thought! He'll kill you!"

Yugi yanked his hand back, "No! Ryou, it's okay. Yami won't hurt me. I trust him."

"If you're saying that Yami is like Bakura, then he'll hurt you. H-he'll kill you…" Ryou whimpered as he slowly crumpled to the floor.

"Ryou…" Yugi knelt down and tilted his had slightly to meet Ryou's gaze, "Did Bakura hurt you? Is that why you're afraid?"

Ryou nodded as tears rolled down his cheeks. Yugi got a handkerchief out of his pocket and quickly wiped the tears away, "What did he do to you?"

"I-it was awful, Yugi. I've known Bakua since we were younger, kids even. And one day, he just attacked me! His eyes went completely black and he mentioned something about me being a Hikari. And God, when he touched me I felt like I was losing a part of myself to him. I could _feel _myself dying. It was terrifying."

Yugi wiped his own tears away hearing Ryou's story. No wonder he was so afraid of Bakura and Shadows. He was a victim, just like how Yugi was before when he dealt with Marik's Shadow. He knew what Ryou was going through and decided he was going to do whatever it took to help him,

"Ryou…" Yugi reached out and promptly pulled Ryou into a hug, trying to comfort him. Ryou gasped in shock before burying his face Yugi's shoulder and crying harder. And then something strange happened.

Unknown to them, suddenly a bright light surrounded Yugi, glowing brighter than the sun itself. Ryou noticed and stared at the bright light, feeling how warm it was. Yugi had noticed it now too but something inside him told him to be alarmed. He slowly pulled back from Ryou, keeping a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

Slowly, the Light began to spread to Ryou, traveling up his arms, wrapping his entire body with that Light. Ryou closed his eyes and couldn't help but smile at the warmth coursing through him. He felt strong again, like everything was right in the world. Most of all, he felt comfort as the Light chased away his fears.

A moment passed before the light gradually died down. Ryou opened his eyes and noticed Yugi was panting, his eyes half-lidded and eyes a bit dull. He swayed before his eyes rolled back and fell forward. Luckly, Ryou caught him and held onto him for a moment. "Yugi? Yugi, are you alright?"

No response.

_Oh, no...this isn't good. Yami's going to kill me if he sees Yugi in this state… _Ryou looked around in a panic, praying to God that Yami and Bakura wouldn't show up now. He needed to get out of here before someone saw them.

He slowly rose from the ground and shifted Yugi onto his back. He was grateful that Yugi was on the smaller side or else he might've collapsed. "I need to get him somewhere safe...but where?" Ryou asked himself.

As Ryou started walking, he noticed how dark the shadows around him had become. They seemed more menacing...evil. However, he swallowed his fear and proceeed on, that it until a chill ran down his spine. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated as that familiar presence loomed behind him.

He gulped and tried to ignore the feeling. He was probably just imagining it afterall. He needed to get Yugi somewhere safe before- "Going somewhere, Hikari?" Ryou stopped dead in his tracks. _That voice…._

Slowly, he turned around only to find the very monster that attacked him yesterday. Ryou gasped and took a step back. "You!"

"Hmm...two Hikaris in one place." Marik chuckled, "How perfect. This must be my day."

Just as Marik took a step forward, Ryou took another back, holding onto Yugi tightly. Marik saw the intent to run in Ryou's eyes and smirked, "It'd be wise if you didn't run, Hikari. It'll be much easier and less painful if you just surrendered you and Little Yugi to me."

"NO! STAY AWAY!" Ryou screamed. A wall of light surrounded him and Yugi. It spread outwards and pushed Marik back, throwing him across the street.

Ryou took this opportunity to run like Hell. He ran with all his might, desperate to get the two of them away from the crazy psychopath. _What the bloody hell did I just do? I...created Light? No...now is not the time to question things, Ryou! _

He shook his head and pushed harder to run, taking him as far and fast as his legs could take him. "Mmm...Ryou?" Ryou gasped when he heard Yugi mumbled.

"Yugi! You're okay!"

"What happened-"

Before Ryou could answer, a shadowy arm wrapped itself around Ryou's ankle, causing him to fall hard onto the ground, dropping Yugi as he went down. Yugi tumbled away, his head slamming against the wall.

A sinister cacklew as heard before a figure emerged from the Shadows. Marik snarled and gripped onto Ryou with his Shadows, throwing him against the wall. Ryou cried out in pain. "AHH! Stop!"

"Shut up! You pathetic little Hikari, you think that trick was enough to get rid of me?! You're sorely mistaken!"

Ryou whimpered as the Shadow wrapped around him. Marik smirked, ready to devour the Hikari's Light when he felt something hit the back of his head. He whirled around and saw Yugi struggling to stand, one of his shoes missing. Marik eyes darkened dangerously, "Well, well, look who's learned to fight back. Hello again, Little Yugi."

…

"So, you're asking me to join forces with you?" Yami asked, a bit shocked by Bakura's request.

"It only makes sense. We're fighting for the same reasons, aren't we? To keep our Hikari's safe. In any case, Marik is strong. Stronger than any Shadow I've ever encountered. He'll be a handful for even the two of us."

"I-I don't know, Bakura."

Bakura crossed his arms, "Why not? Don't you want to keep Yugi safe?"

"Of course I do!" Yami snapped and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Then what's stopping you from joining me?"

"You have had eight years dealing with your Shadow. I've had five and still know little to nothing about all this. I'm afraid that I might just hurt you or our Hikaris because I can't control it."

Bakura smirked, "And that's why I'm here. I can help you control your power. I can teach you things you never knew were possible. I can help."

"I'm surprised at how helpful you're being. It's just not like you." Yami chuckled.

"Well, I'm doing a lot of things that are a bit out of character for me. But with good reason. I need to keep Ryou safe and _alive_. And I'm sure that's what you want for Yugi, right?"

"More than anything."

"Then join me," Bakura held his hand out, "Join me and we'll protect them together. With our powers combined we may be able to defeat Marik or at the very least hold him back."

Yami looked at Bakura's hand, lifting his own hand a bit hesitantly. Bakura sighed, "You know that I'm the only one who understands and can help you. Turn me away and you'll have to figure it out on your own."

Yami took a deep breath. Bakura was right. By teaming up they might be able to protect their Hikari's better. And Yami was willing to do _anything _and _everything _to protect Yugi. If sacrificing his own happiness was what it took, then so be it. "Let's do this." Yami gripped Bakura's hand firmly.

"Glad your on board. Now, perhaps we should-" Bakura stopped abruptly before snapping his head towards the school, a growl threatening to escape his lips.

"What are you-" Yami felt what seemed like a jolt of electricity run up his spine before he felt anger well up inside him. "_**Yugi's in danger!"**_

The two Shadows looked at each other for a split second before taking off towards the direction of the school, desperate to find their Hikaris. Yami sprinted with fierce determination, his eyes darkened as he ran as his Shadows began to surface. He glanced at Bakura and saw he was the same way. "Marik has them. I can sense him." Bakura growled.

Yami's eyes narrowed as rage and fear swirled around inside him. Rage for Marik going after _his _Hikari and fear for the state he would no doubt find Yugi in. _Please, Yugi...please hold on. Wait for me! _


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, since it's the weekend thought I'd update since I had time. ;) Got some Shadow and Hikari power coming up in this chapter so hope you enjoy. ^^ Please review and THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!  
**

* * *

"_Run, Yugi, RUN!" Marik pleaded, tears of blood streaming down his face as he desperately tried to hold back the demon within him,_

"_Marik!" Yugi cried._

"_RUN!"_

_Yugi ran but he didn't get far. A dark, sinister shadow loomed over him before he found himself being engulfed by the Shadows. An hand shot out, wrapping around Yugi's neck, crushing his windpipe. Yugi gapsed and tried to fight back but was powerless against the monster before him. "Now, Little Yugi...you die!" _

_Sharp metal pierced his stomach, the cold blade twisted painfully in his stomach, tearing and putting his flesh. Warm, dark crimson poured out from the wound, seeping through Yugi's pale, trembling fingers. He coughed harshly, a bitter metallic taste in his mouth. His head was swimming in pain, in Darkness and then suddenly Marik was over him, his hair wild and eyes glazed over with evil and malice. "Please, don-ughhh!" A gold rod was forced down his throat, choking him._

"_Are you afraid, Little Yugi?" Marik's voice was broken, disembodied, a hundred voices blended into one. This wasn't Marik. No, this was a monster, a terrible, cruel monster. _

_The rod was removed and Marik smirked before he opened his mouth wide, sucking in the dark shadows surrounding Yugi's body. "P-please stop..please…"_

_Yugi felt himself slipping away, darkness was beginning to cloud his vision and he could hear his heart beating rapidly in his ears. And then by some miracle, Marik pulled back screaming and thrashing around. "Yugi! _

"YUGI!"

Yugi was jolted back to reality and found himself face to face with his worst nightmare. Marik had him within his grasp, his hand wrapped firmly around Yugi's neck. There were two ways Marik could kill him at this instant: Strangulation or by simply snapping his neck. However, knowing the sadist Marik was, he'd opt for the one that induced more suffering.

Marik's fingers tightened around Yugi's neck. Strangulation it is. Yugi's eyes drifted to Ryou who was struggling to stand, various cuts and bruises littering arms and and cheeks. "Leave him alone!" Ryou screamed, desperately trying to reach Yugi.

"Ryou, stay back! Run! Leave me and save yourself!" Yugi pleaded.

"Ah-ah-ah," Marik wagged a finger in his face and waved his hand out in front of Ryou. Immediately, a large shadowy hand formed and grasped onto Ryou, pulling him toward Marik.

"Ryou, no!" Yugi tried to break free of Marik's gasp but he was too strong and Yugi was was much too weak from whatever he'd done to comfort Ryou. "Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Little Yugi. You escaped me once and I'm not letting it happen again. But at least you have a friend to suffer with you." Marik chuckled before leaning, to take Yugi's Light.

Yugi moaned as he felt himself being drained. Light mixed with Dark as Marik consumed greedily.

"Stop it! Whatever you're doing to him, stop it!" Ryou cried.

Marik stopped for a moment and growled, "Shut up! You'll get yours soon! Right after I'm doing draining all the life out of Little Yugi here."

"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!" A deep, vicious growl was heard as Marik was knocked off of Yugi. He flew back a couple of yards and slammed against a wall.

Yugi fell to his knees, gasping and panting. He was completely drenched in sweat and was shaking violently. His hazy eyes lifted and found Yami standing before him, his Shadows swirling around him. "Y-Yami…" Yugi croaked.

Yami whipped around and his gaze softened immediately, "I'm sorry. Bakura, how's Ryou?"

Bakura grunted as he helped Ryou to stand, wrapping is arm around his waist to support him. "He's fine. Just shaken."

Yami nodded and bent down to help Yugi up.

"Yami, watch out!"

Before Yami could react, a black mass slammed into him, sending him flying back. Yugi gasped, "Yami, no!"

"Yugi, stay back!" Bakura hissed and left Ryou next to Yugi before running over to help Yami.

Ryou crawled over to Yugi's beaten up body and whimpered, "Yugi, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine…"

**SLAM! **Ryou and Yugi screamed when Bakura was blasted back into the wall beside him. He slid onto the ground and wiped the blood from the corner of his lips before charging back at Marik.

"Y-Yugi, what's happening? Who is that guy? And that the hell are Bakura and Yami?!"

Yugi took a deep, painful breath, "Ryou, they're something known as Shadows. They-they're beings that can control shadows Th-they need people like us who are called Hikari's. Shadows need Light in order to grow stronger. And-" Yugi coughed violently and steadied himself before speaking, "Th-that man over there. His name is Marik. He's a Shadow, too. But he's different from Bakura and Yami. He's pure evil…."

Ryou shook his head in disbelief. How did he get wrapped up in all this? How was anything like this remotely possible? He didn't understand but he didn't try to at the moment. Right now, he needed to find a way to help the two 'Shadows' and help Yugi. But how could he help? What could he do?"

Suddenly, a faint glow caught his attention. He looked down at his hands and found that they were indeed glowing. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock. He was so afraid, so scared that he didn't know what to do. His breathing hitched as panic began to set in. _Don't be afraid. Focus. Help Yugi… _A voice inside his head told him.

"Help...Yugi…"

Ryou nodded and slowly lifted his hands and carefully placed them over Yugi's heart. Yugi was barely conscious and breathing and his heart had slowed far more than normal. He was dying. But Ryou wasn't about to let that happen.

He pressed his hands against Yugi's chest and closed his eyes, _please heal him. Please give him strength. Save him. Heal him. _

* * *

Yami and Bakura panted as they stood next to each other. A stream of blood flowed from a gash on Yami's head but he hardly noticed the pain, too hyped up on adrenaline. Bakura wasn't in any better shape with a cut on his cheek, bruises on his chin and arms. Their hair was terribly disheveled and it looked like they'd just crawled their way out from Hell.

Marik chuckled darkly and rose to his feet, the deep purple cape he wore, blowing slightly though there was no wind. "Well, well, look who decided to join the part."

"I thought I warned you to say the hell away from my Hikari?!" Bakura snarled.

"And I thought I told you I'd come after him if you weren't looking? You lost the game and I want to claim my prize."

"You won't lay a hand on what's _mine_!"

"Heh, you can't protect him from me for long. Even if you hide him away, I'll find him. Just like how I found Little Yugi."

"What do you want from him?" Yami demanded, his crimson eyes burning with rage.

"I want his Light and his pain. They're such a wonderful combination. The boy has a lot of it, you know? And you being his Shadow, you should know how it feels? How it _tastes. _How you manage to restrain yourself, I have no idea."

"Because I care for him! And you will pay dearly for the pain and suffering you put my Hikari through!"

Yami's eyes darkened, brilliant ruby turning to hardened onyx. There was no trace of light nor warmth evident in his eyes. Dense crimson and black clouds of smoke swirled around him, spreading out until they trapped Marik within them. Bakura gasped and looked around in a panic. _Oh, no… this isn't good. He's going full Shadow. _"Sennen, snap out it! You're going kill us all!"

But Yami wasn't listening. Bakura's voice was nothing but a distance whisper in his ear as the Shadows around him grew, wrapping around Marik. Shadows spilled from Yami's fingertips and crawled along the ground, making their way to Marik.

A snarl formed on his lips. The monster called Marik was the very person that hurt _his _Hikari and caused him pain and suffering. And for that, he would not show an ounce of mercy. He'd kill. Oh, yes, he'd spill that bastards blood for what he'd done and then feed the corpse to the Shadows. No one, not even Marik would harm his Hikari ever again.

"Yami, snap out of it, damn it! Stop it before it's too late!"

Bakura called out but his pleads did nothing. He knew what would happen if Yami went Full Shadow, his very soul would be devoured by the Darkness and he'd lose himself and Yugi either way. He had to bring Yami back...but how?

Bakura growled and pushed Yami's Shadows back to free himself. It was then that he noticed a faint light coming from the school. He squinted and noticed how Ryou's body was glowing. Bakura's eyes widened when the Light spread to Yugi's seemingly lifeless body.

* * *

Ryou's eyes snapped open as he felt Yugi's heart beat, strong and steady as ever. Yugi's eyes fluttered open as he sat up. He blinked and furrowed his brows when he noticed that he and Ryou were glowing. "Wh-what…"

"I don't know. It just happened… I don't know how I did it."

Yugi shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Right now, we need to help Bakura and Yami."

Ryou nodded. Yugi rose to his feet, all bruises, cuts, and scars gone from his body; his amethyst eyes sparkled as they never did before. He diverted his attention to the dense cloud of Shadows and smoke, "Yami…" He just _knew _they were Yami's Shadows.

Without thinking, he started walking towards the black mass. It wasn't long before he broke into a sprint, Ryou tailing after him.

Bakura gasped as he saw Yugi and Ryou running towards them, both glowing brightly and seemed to getting brighter the closer they got."Ryou!"

"Bakura!"

In the blink of an eye, he was by Ryou's side.. And for once Bakura couldn't resist his desires and embraced Ryou tightly, careful to keep Akefia locked up inside. His relief was short-lived however as he turned his attention back to Yugi.

His eyes widened as he watched Yugi struggle to fight the Shadows back, the Light surrounding him protecting him from any real damage. But he knew that if Yugi got too close to Yami in this state, it was very possible that Yugi's Light would be consumed whole. "Yugi, get away! You'll be killed!"

"I'm not going anywhere without Yami!"

"He's going Full Shadow! You won't stand a chance!"

But Yugi didn't listen. He pushed on, fighting away all the Shadows that attempted to penetrate his shield of Light. Finally, he got to center of the madness and found Yami choking Marik with his Shadows.

Fear seeped through the cracks of his heart and his Light faded somewhat. Yugi noticed and shook it off. No...he couldn't afford to be afraid. Not when Yami needed him. He set his jaw in a firm line and pushed on until was standing just a few feet away from him.

He studied Yami from head to toe and frowned. Yami's eyes had gone black, even the white almost completely engulfed by the black. The veins that had always been prominent under his pale skin were darkening, like ink spreading into every vessel and vein in his body. His fear wasn't because of Yami, it was _for _Yami.

Yugi reached out his hand but quickly withdrew as the Shadow nipped and bit at his Light, attempting to consume but he wasn't having any of that. "Yami! Stop this, please! Come back!"

Unfortunately, Yugi's pleas were falling on deaf ears. Yami could not hear him for he was miles away. His inner Shadow had surfaced and was now hell-bent on destroying the cause of his Hikari's suffering. No one was going to stop him from killing that cause.

Yugi whirled around to face Marik and noticed how his arms and parts of his leg and torso had dissolved into the Shadows. At this rate, there would be nothing of him left. And Yugi knew that no matter how much Marik's Shadow had put him through, he couldn't allow Yami to destroy Marik's physical body. Deep down inside, the real Marik was still there. He just _knew _it.

"YAMI!" Yugi called out again. "Ah!" He grunted as he was thrust back a few yards away from Yami, his Shadows trying to keep the Light out.

_No! Yami, I'm not letting you lose yourself! _Yugi shielded his face as the Shadows raged on, relentless in their attempts to penetrate the forcefield of Light surrounding Yugi. Bit by bit the Light was barrier was being destroyed, leaving Yugi exposed. "AHH!"

Yugi cried as the Shadows broke through and tore against his skin, threatening to tear him apart and send him to the Shadow Realm. His survival instincts were telling him to run and get the hell out of there but his heart thought differently. He couldn't leave...no when Yami was in this state.

Once he was close enough, he lowered his arms and took a chance. Without another thought, he wrapped his arms around Yami's body and pulled him close. He held ont Yami as if his life depended on it. The Shadows burned against Yugi's skin but he still didn't let go, he only held onto Yami tighter.

Yugi took the assault of the shadows like it didn't affect him at all when in fact bits and pieces of himself were being torn away. But he didn't care, all he cared about was the boy he was so desperately trying to reach. "Yami, come back. Please, come back. This isn't you. You're not a killer. You're not evil. Come back." Yugi pleaded gently, tears streaming down his face.

"Run...why don't you run?" Yami's voice was hardly his own. It was strained, distant, as if he was speaking underwater.

The truth was, Yugi was in fact terrified but for a different reason. He nearly went into a panic attack seeing how chaotic things had gotten. But he ignored his instinct to flee and stayed because… "Because I'm not afraid of you, Yami. I would _never _run from you. I-I'm only afraid of losing you. So, please...please come back. I need you."

In that moment, everything froze and time stood still. The air was dead silent, the Shadows freezing in time. The only sounds heard was the beating of thier erratic hearts and their heavy breathing. Yugi looked around him and noticed how the Shadows had stopped attacking, instead limply lingering in the air, floating around them harmlessly.

Curious, Yugi reached out a hand towards the Shadows near him, his hand glowing as he did and watched as the Shadows dissipated right before his eyes.

Feeling Yami's body heat slowly dropping, Yugi lifted his gaze to Yami's and was relieved the see the Darkness in his eyes receding until he found a pair of familiar rubies staring back at him. Yugi never felt so relieved.

As Yami fell to his knees, Yugi falling with him, the Shadows faded away. He buried his face in Yami's chest and hugged him tight, afraid he was going to disappear. Yami blinked, finally snapping out of his trance-like state, and furrowed his brows as he stared down at Yugi. However, the frown disappeared as a small smile curved upon his lips, feeling Yugi's Light wrap around him.

Yami inhaled, burying his face in Yugi's hair. "Yugi…"

"I'm so glad you're back. I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Yugi."

"Please, don't ever do that to me again. Please..."

Yami said nothing but nodded, shutting his eyes tightly as he held onto Yugi for dear life. There was nothing more important than the boy he held in his arms now, without whom, he might've lost himself for good.

Bakura breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the Shadows fade and saw Yami and Yugi huddled together. He was also in shock that Yugi was able to bring Yami back like that. Normally, once you went Full Shadow, there was no going back unless you had absolute perfect control over the Shadows within but that would take _years _of practice.

Marik panted as he stood hunched over, his hands resting on his bended knees. Never had he ever experienced such power coming from a Shadow before. His eyes narrowed as they locked onto Yami and Yugi. No, this Hikari-Shadow pair was different from the others. And they were a big threat to him.

But he knew when he was defeated. He was much too weak now to fight. He'd have to regain his strength first before facing Yami and Yugi again.

"Well, well, look who's still standing." Marik chuckled.

Yami and Yugi broke apart and stood up. Yami pushed Yugi behind him, his eyes narrowing as he glared at Marik, "Stay away from him."

"Hehe, I know when I'm defeated. I will back off...for now. But know this, you cannot protect him from me forever, Yami. I'll return and next time I'll finish the Little One off like I've always dreamed. Mark my words! This isn't the last you've seen of me. Oh and Bakura," Marik smirked devilishly, "Don't count out your Hikari just yet. He's just as powerful."

"Fuck off!"

Marik winked before he melted into his shadow and disappeared.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief once he was gone. For now, they were safe...until their next encounter. Bakura walked over to Yami, Ryou trailing behind him. "I have to say, Sennen, it seems your Hikari is far more powerful than I thought." Bakura's eyes travelled to Yugi.

"So is yours it seems."

Bakura smiled.

"Okay, now that the chaos is done, can someone please explain to me what the bloody hell is going on?" Ryou sighed in exasperation.

Bakura grimaced, "I guess I do owe you an explaination."

"We can go to my place to talk...it seems we have a lot of talking to do anyway." Yami shot Bakura a grave.

Bakura nodded, "Right. Let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

**Had some free time today, so decided I'd spoil you guys with an update. ;) I think you'll be happy with it...hopefully. Anyway, I just found out that my bestie recently posted a fic here on fan . It's called Accidentally in Love and I think it's really good. I always encouraged her to write for I think she's quite gifted with it. So, please do check it out, follow/favorite/review to give her a little boost! I'm sure she'll be very grateful. :D Tashi, if you're reading this, I love you! **

**Ahem, back to business...please review and thank you so much for your support! **

**ENJOY! THANK YOU!**

* * *

Ryou took a small sip of the hot chocolate as he clutched the mug tightly in his hands. He swallowed thickly and placed the mug down on the coffee table as his eyes glanced between the three boys around him; Yugi sititng on the couch to his left, Bakura sitting on the chair in front of him and Yami leaning on the wall behind Bakura.

He cleared his throat before clasping his hands together, placing them gently in his lap, "So, does anyone want to tell me what's going on now? I think we've stalled long enough."

Bakura sighed, "You were never supposed to find out about this in the first place. If it weren't for that bastard, Marik, this wouldn't have happened."

"Why didn't you want me to know about your powers? About all of this?"

"I was trying to keep you safe, Ryou. I thought that if I hid this world from you, you'd be safe but it seems I stand corrected…"

"You thought that keeping something like this from me would keep me safe? You thought by doing this you were protecting me?" Ryou muttered, eyes darkening with anger, "I was...so confused, so lost. I didn't understand what was happening, why you hurt me. I kept thinking that it was my fault, that it was something I did that might've triggered you to go off. For the longest time, I thought everything was _my _fault!"

"Ryou, I'm so sorry-"

"Sorry?! You tortured me, hurt me, and nearly killed me on several occasions…but then I would wake up the next day perfectly normal again, as if nothing happened! When I'm in trouble, you protect me but then right after that you get all hostile again! Do you have any idea how confused I was? I thought you were just messing with my feelings!"

"No!" Bakura stood up abruptly, clenching his jaw, "I would _never _play with your feelings. I care about you far too much to do that to you. I wanted to protect you, Ryou. I never meant to hurt you. But I-I can't control it. It's...it's this _thing _inside me that I can't control. It claws at me, urging me to give into my darkness. I try to fight it, I do but sometimes it's too much and I slip. Those times that I hurt you, I never meant to...I didn't want to, believe me…"

"I want to understand you, Bakura. That's all I ever wanted. I want to help you, so please let me."

Bakura shook his head and walked over to the window, resting his forehead against the cold glass as he shut his eyes tightly, "You can't help me, Ryou. Even if you try, you'll only end up getting hurt. I can't control the Shadows within me completely. I'm afraid I might hurt you."

Ryou took a deep breath, "Yugi explained me what you and Yami are...what we are. I-is it true? You're Shadows and Yugi and I are Hikari's..."

"It's true...but the relationship between a Shadow and Hikari is a complicated one. Shadows thrive off the Light of a Hikari, meaning bit by bit we'll drain your Light away until there's nothing left and you'll fall to the Shadow Realm. I-I don't want that to happen to you, Ryou. That's why I try so hard to keep a distance so I can't hurt you anymore than I already have."

"But Yami and Yugi-"

"They're no different from us!" Bakura whirled around, his eyes brimming with tears, "They're the same. They're just chasing after a fools' paradise by actually believing that staying beside each other is helping."

Yugi stood up now, "Wait, what?"

Yami sighed and pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to Yugi, kneeling infront of him. "Yugi, Bakura explained some things to Atem and I...and...our...friendship is dangerous. It's dangerous to the both of us."

"How? How is it dangerous?"

"In time, Atem will grow greedier for your Light and he'll try to steal it all. If that should happen, you'll die and so will I. The reason why a Shadow needs a Hikari is so that they can become human again. Humans are both light and dark, if you combined those two, you reverse the curse."

Yugi's eyes widened, "What? So there's no way of saving Atem without us being sacrificed?"

"Yes, and Atem doesn't want to hurt either of us. Bakura and I were planning on going away for a while so he could help be gain control over my powers...but as it turns out, if I leave you alone for even a second, Marik will take the opportunity to go after you again."

"You...you were going to hide...from me?" Yugi asked, pain lacing his voice.

Yami looked up and saw the hurt in Yugi's eyes and he couldn't help but feel a painful squeeze in his heart, "I'm sorry, Yugi. We thought it would've been for the best-"

"So what then?" Yugi growled, his expression turning hostile. Yami stood up as Yugi rose from the couch, "You were just going to leave, just like that? You were planning on hiding from me after everything that's happened?"

"It was for your own good-"

"For my own good?!" Yugi scoffed, "How could you possibly know what's good for me?! What gives you the right to decide that for me?! Today, I thought I was going to lose you...do you have any idea how scared I was? How terrified I was thinking I would end up being alone again? I need you, Yami, don't you get that yet? I don't care about the Shadows! I don't care about this stupid Hikari-Shadow bullshit! I care about YOU, Yami! The fact that I risked my life for you back there should've showed you that!" Yugi shook his head angrily before storming out of the house, leaving Yami completely flabberghasted.

Bakura watched Yugi leave through the window and glanced back at Yami who still stood there in the middle of the living room. Ryou was busy staring at his hands, unsure of what to do in such an awkward situation.

Bakura looked up at Yami again and saw the hurt and anguish in Yami's eyes. He sighed heavily and walked toward, "You should go after him. It's not safe for him to be alone with Marik around."

Yami nodded numbly before turning to chase after Yugi, leaving Bakura and Ryou alone. Ryou stared at the floor for a long moment and stiffened when he felt Bakura sit beside him on the couch. "Ryou?"

"Yugi's right…" Ryou whispered.

"What?"

"What Yugi said is right. You don't have the right to decide what's good for me. It's my life, Bakura. Meaning I do what I want with it. And I want to help you. You're obviously just as scared as I am, as all of us are, and I want to help. So, please don't hide from me anymore…" Ryou pleaded, his deep chocolate orbs boring into Bakura's topaz.

"I-I can't…" Bakura hung his head low.

Ryou bravely scooted closer and cupped his hand against Bakura's cheek causing the other to look up at him with wide eyes, "Don't say you can't. You can. Please...let me in."

"I-I don't know how...I've always been alone and I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, Bakura." Ryou said confidently, "And guess what? I've always been alone, too. We've both been stuck in the shadows for a long time...don't you think it's time we took a chance and stepped into the light?"

"I'm afraid…" Bakura admitted. He wasn't usually one to be emotional nor vulnerable but he couldn't help but turn to putty in Ryou's hands. The boy affected him like no other had before.

"I'm afraid, too. But I still want to help you. Will you let me?"

Bakura placed his hand over Ryou's against his cheek and closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the warmth of Ryou's hand against him, "I'm afraid if I let you help, I'll end up putting you in danger and I'll never forgive myself if I hurt you again."

"Then don't hurt me."

Bakura's eyes flickered to Ryou's brows knit together in confusion, "How? I told you I can't always control-"

"Trust me. If you don't want to hurt me then trust me. Protect me here." Ryou took Bakura's hand and placed it over his heart. "If you protect me here, I won't get hurt. Let me in, Bakura. Let me help you."

Bakura's eyes fluttered as he felt Ryou's hearbeat steadily beneath his palm. He'd give anything to ensure that heart never stops beating. He'd kill to protect this heart. This heart was the what had caused Bakura to fall for Ryou in the first place. If not for their predicament with the Shadows and all this supernatural shit, he would've done anything to gain Ryou's affections, swept the boy off his feet and make him his forever. But life was a bitch. He couldn't do that, not without fearing of losing control around Ryou.

Ryou saw the uncertainty in Bakura's eyes and yanked the other towards him, pulling him into a firm embrace. Bakura startled slightly at he sudden action, his hands laying limply at his sides as Ryou held him. _**Tenshi.. **_He tensed sensing Akefia's presence stir but his fear quickly faded when he felt no hostility, no greed coming from his Shadow. Just warmth and...happiness? "You can protect me but I'll protect you, too. Just like this."

Uncontrollably, a small smile formed upon Bakura's lips and his arms wrapped themselves around Ryou's slim figure, pulling him closer. Could it really be possible to stay and protect Ryou at the same time?

* * *

Yugi muttered angrily to himself as he kicked a can out of his way, watching it as it rolled into the road. He huffed as he shoved his hands into his pockets, a deep frown set on his delicate features. Such a look simply did not suit him.

"Yugi!"

Yugi stopped walking and hung his head low, listening to the footsteps slowly approaching him. He clenched his hands into fists and didn't dare turn around, "Yugi, please do be like this." Yami grabbed his hand and Yugi yanked it away harshly.

"Don't touch me."

"Yugi…"

"You think you're the only one that cares in this relationship? You didn't stop to think that maybe I care about you, too?"

"Yugi, I'm sorry-"

"Don't!" Yugi spun around, amethyst sparkling with tears, "You really stupid sometimes, you know that?"

Yami blinked, astonished at the way Yugi was acting right now. He hadn't known this side of the boy existed. He'd always thought that Yugi was passive, gentle soul but now...here was glaring at Yami and uttering such harsh things that Yami wasn't sure if this was Yugi anymore. "What?"

"You heard me. You're really stupid sometimes! You're also really dense and selfish!"

"Selfish?!" Yami growled, crimson eyes turning to slits, "What the hell do you mean I'm selfish? How the hell is me trying to protect you selfish?!"

"It's not you trying to protect me that's selfish, it's the way you're doing it! You were planning on hiding from me to protect me!"

"And what's wrong with that?! I want to protect you, Yugi! If staying away from you and keeping a distance is what would keep you safe then I'd do it! What the hell do you want from me?!"

"I want you to stay! I want you stop running from me! I hate how you always withdraw when something bad happens! I hate it when you act distant because of your fear of hurting me! But you know what, you hiding from me is what hurts me!" Yugi shouted, tears streaming down his face, "Do you not understand?!"

"What, Yugi?! What don't I understand? That you're being irrational and getting yourself involved in something you shouldn't? That I'm doing what I can in order to protect you? What the fuck don't I understand?"

"I fucking care about you, Yami! You think just because of this Shadow crap I don't care?! I do! You're not the only one who's afraid here! This fear you have of losing me isn't just a one way street! I'm afraid of losing you, too! I fucking need you! Is that what you needed to hear?! I told you, I'm not afraid of what you are, I'm afraid of losing you! You're the only friend I've ever had since my parents died, since Grandpa went into a coma and since Marik became possessed by his Shadow! I NEED YOU! At this point, without you, I might go insane!"

Yami stood there in silence, completely speechless as Yugi's confession. All this time, he thought it was just him that was feeling these things. He didn't know Yugi had felt this way, too. He thought Yugi was with him out of pity or sympathy. But Yugi needed him...just like how he needed Yugi.

After a long moment, Yami closed the distance between them and pulled Yugi into a hug, holding to him tightly. Yugi tensed at first but quickly relaxed into the embrace. "I need you, too, Yami. I don't want to lose you. So, don't run from me, okay?"

Yami sighed and nodded, "I'll do everything I can to keep you safe. But if hiding is what will hurt you the most then I won't hide from you."

"Good. We're figure this thing out. I promise. No one's sacrificing anything. We'll find a way to do this without a sacrifice. There has to be a way."

Yami closed his eyes and burried his face in Yugi's hair, inhaling the warm scent of vanilla, "I hope so, Hikari. I really do."

* * *

"Hey, do you want to see something cool? Bakura nudged Ryou as they sat side by side each other on the couch.

"What?"

Bakura took the crumpled up pieces of paper on the table and took some loose change out of his pocket, holding it in the center of his palm. Ryou stared at the objects and then rasied a brow, "What are you doing?"

Bakura winked and waved his hand over the items, black mist ghosting over the items before disappearing. Ryou's eyes widened when he saw that the paper and coins were no longer there but instead a few hundred dollars and gold pieces laid in Bakura's hand. "Wh-what? How did you do that?"

Bakura chuckled, softly. "It's an illusion. Shadows have a way of obscuring reality. Try to touch it."

Ryou reached out and tried to grab one of the golden flecks but withdrew his hand when black smoke parted revealing a penny. As soon as he pulled away, the penny turned back into gold, obscured by Bakura's shadows. "Whoa, that's amazing! Can you do that with other things?" Ryou asked, excitedly.

"There is one other thing I've learned to do…" Bakura trialed off, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"What-"

Before Ryou could ask what he was talking about, black smoke wrapped around Bakura disappearing. Ryou blinked and waved the smoke away and gasped when he saw Yami sitting in front of him instead of Bakura. "Yami?!" Ryou reached out to touch the spiky hair but the shadows parted, revealing Bakura's long white hair.

"It's another illusion. I can mask myself with Shadows and make myself look any way I want. But it does take quite a bit of energy."

Ryou nodded, completely fascinated by all this. "Shadow powers are cool. Hey, Bakura how much the illusion fades when I touch it?"

"Your Light breaks apart my Shadows and reveals the truth underneath. If any other mortal were to touch me, it wouldn't have the same effect."

"That's pretty cool-"

"What the fuck?!"

Both teen turned their heads at the sudden outburst and saw Yami standing there, his jaw hanging open his eyes wide. Yugi tilted his head and glanced back and forth between the two Yamis, confused.

Bakura laughed and waved his Shadows away, breaking the illusion. Yami exhaled and shook his head, "I don't know how you did that but don't do it again. Fucking scared the shit out of me…"

Bakura snorted, "You can do it, too, you know?"

"Then that's something you'll just have to teach me sometime."

"Will do, Sennen. Will do."

Yugi giggled and walked over to Ryou was where the two immediately engaged in conversation, talking happily with one another. Bakura stood up and walked over to Yami and draped his arm over his shoulder, "You know, Sennen, maybe I was wrong about this. Maybe this could work. Maybe we can still be with them and keep them safe..."

"You really think so?"

"For all our sakes I really hope so…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, all! So, I'm very pleased to see majority of my followers of this story have also followed/ reviewed/ favorited my friend's story on here. She's very pleased and happy to know you all support her. :) I am also very thankful for you all and so blessed to have such wonderful readers and reviewers. ^^ Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope this gives you a little more insight into Marik's thoughts. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Yami sat on the window sill as he stared out into the dark, cloudy night sky, vaguely able to make out the soft silver glow of the moon. He had his left leg propped on the sill, his arms crossed over his chest. It was a quiet night aside from the occasionally moans and groans of the house as the wind blew. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to enjoy the silence like this.

A soft murmur caused his eyes to dart to the couch where Yugi was bundled up in a light blue cotton blanket. He had fallen asleep a few hours ago and Yami didn't have the heart to wake him or move him. Yami watched as Yugi raised his hand to his face, rubbing his cheeks with the back of his hand before snuggling into the warmth of the blanket.

Yami couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight of Yugi sleeping so peacefully. The boy was the most precious thing when he was asleep, his lips curved up into a slight smile and his soft, angelic features relaxed, free of wrinkles and pain.

Yami turned away. He hadn't known Yugi very long but in the short time that they've known each other, they'd gotten so close and he couldn't help but feel drawn to Yugi, like a moth drawn to the light. He chuckled at the thought. He was just like a moth, wandering around aimlessly, not really serving a purpose and then there was Yugi, the bright, alluring Light that Yami couldn't resist. All he wanted to do was get closer even if in the end he'd get burned.

_I'm in deep, aren't I? _Yami sighed internally. He shouldn't have been feeling the way he did for Yugi. He shouldn't _need _boy so much and yet he did. He shouldn't have cared so much for someone he'd just met but he couldn't help caring for Yugi more than he'd cared about anything. This magnetic pull he felt towards Yugi was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Truth be told, Yami was afraid. He didn't know what these feelings were or what they meant but they seemed to be growing stronger as the days went by. The more he got to known Yugi, the more he felt himself fall deeper into the feeling. It was terrifying...yet exhilarating. He didn't want it to go away. Was that selfish? He knew the consequences of staying with Yugi, he knew that if he got too close, he could very well end up killing them both. Yet...he couldn't stand to be apart from him.

Another groan from Yugi caused him to stand from the window sill and walk over to the couch where Yugi was sleeping. He sat beside Yugi's feet and clasped his hands together, as he silently watched Yugi, watching the rise and fall of his chest. Suddenly, that seemed to be the most important thing to Yami. He'd give anything to keep Yugi breathing, to keep that pure heart of his beating, to keep him _alive_. It was something Yami _needed _to do or else he felt like he die.

If he lost Yugi… he shook his head. No, he couldn't even bear to think about it. He couldn't lose him. What would become of him is he were to lose Yugi? Yugi was the one who pulled him out of the dark pit of despair and if Yugi left...he'd fall deeper into the Darkness, deeper than he had even been before. And he _knew _only Yugi would be able to save him.

"Well aren't you quite smitten with the runt?" Bakura chuckled softly, causing Yami to lift his head.

"What?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and nodded towards Yugi, "It's obvious, you know? You can't hide it from me. I know that look all too well."

Yami sighed and stood up, walking over to Bakura, "It's not what you think. I just...care about him, is all. Don't go reading into it more than you should."

"You simple just 'care' about him, do you?" Bakura smirked and shook his head, "It's okay to admit you feel...attracted to him. It's normal for Shadows to be attracted to their Hikaris. I'd be surprised if you didn't feel anything."

"But what does it mean?"

Bakura clicked his head, "You love him."

Yami's eyes widened as he turned to face Bakura, who was intently staring at Yugi. Bakura glanced at Yami before doing a double-take and arched a brow, "What's with that look?"

"You think I'm in love with him?"

"No, not _in _love."

Yami frowned, "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean?' The answer is an obvious one, Sennen. You love him but you're not _in _love with him. Those are two different things."

"Please do enlighten me, Necros." Yami sighed, feeling a bit confused.

"To _love _someone is to care for them. You'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe, to keep them happy. No matter what, you always want them by your side. It's...like a family type of love. It's innocent, light, if you will. But to be _in love _with someone, is quite similar, only the feelings are magnified and are far more intense. It's not enough to simply just be with them. You'll want to hold them, touch them, worship them in every way possible. It's...more selfish in a way because you'll never want to let them go. You'll feel so attached to them that you'll do anything for them to stay and for keep them by your side. All you'll want to do is see them smile, hear them laugh, even breathe. Everything they do takes your breath away and leaves you breathless, makes you want more."

Yami blinked, astonished at Bakura's take on the two loves. He never knew a guy like him would know so much about it. Then again, "Is that how you feel for Ryou?"

Bakura smiled bitterly, "It's worse. I...don't even know what I can call for Ryou as love. I cannot say that I'm simply in love with him. It's...so much more than that. I-it's like he's become a part of me and I a part of him. He's gotten so deep under my skin that I can't help but want to see him, touch him, keep him. But at the same time I know I can't because I'll hurt him. I promised him I'd stay, that I wouldn't hide anymore and I intend to keep that promise but whether or not I can _be _with him...I don't know. It's dangerous, risky even but I want it-no, _need _it. I need Ryou like I need air to breath, like blood to live. He's my life now and my _only _reason for being."

Yami exhaled, taking in everything Bakura was saying. Here he was chatting with a guy that he had once thought was a total ass but now he realized that Bakura wasn't as tough and scary as he appeared. He was just about as vulnerable as a newborn puppy. Like Yami, Bakura was misunderstood. He was an outcast that was a monster in the eyes of people who didn't know him. They were afraid because they didn't understand and didn't make the effort to. "Sound to me you've fallen so deep that you're basically screwed." Yami joked, a low chuckle rumbing in his chest.

"Bastard…" Bakura growled before punching Yami playfully, "It's only a matter of time before it happens to you, too-"

"It won't."

Bakura raised a brow, "You sound confident…"

"Because I won't allow myself to. I can't. I can't be with him and I can't love him in that way. It's too complicated. And I know the deeper I allow myself to fall to these emotions, if I were to succumb to the desires within me, I'll end up losing him. I know that if I allow myself to...fall for Yugi, I'll become too selfish. I won't be able to let him go. I'll want him too much and I can't do that to him. Right now, it's more of a need to be with each other, simply for companionship but if I let my 'love' evolve for him beyond that...it'll turn into a _want._"

Bakura smiled bitterly, "You think you can stop it so easily? You don't think I've tried to fight my feelings for Ryou? You don't think I've tried to stop myself from falling? But you know what, I couldn't because no matter how much I wanted to deny it, no matter how much I tried to convince myself I was only drawn to him because he is my Hikari, I'd already fallen. Without my knowing, I'd fallen for him...harder than I'd ever fallen before. I didn't even see it coming, you know? It just hit me. Truthfully, I'm terrified, too. I don't want to feel this way but at the same time...I do. Selfish, aren't I?"

Yami smiled slightly, "I think we're all a little selfish inside. But I think when the time comes, we'll know it's time to let go."

"Oh, we'll know...the question is...will we be _selfless _enough to let go."

Yami fell silent as his eyes travelled back to Yugi. His heart ached painfully in his chest and his lungs felt like they were being squeezed, ridding him of all the air inside them. There was a feeling of longing but Yami wouldn't dare let it go beyond that. He couldn't. In order to keep Yugi safe, he needed to be in control of himself. He couldn't allow himself to feel such things for the boy. He'd seen what it did to Bakura and he was afraid if it were to happen to him, he'd end up falling so fast and so hard that there wouldn't be anyone to catch him in time. And that wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

_I love him…and I think that's safe enough… just enough. _

* * *

Maniacal laughter rang throughout the empty apartment, followed by a strangled scream, and then painful, agonized sobs. In the midst of the shadows, laid a broken, shivering Marik, lying in a fetal position on the floor, his arms wrapped around his body tightly.

"Go away...just go away…" He pleaded, rocking back and forth.

"_**You are weak! You cannot run from me, Marik! I am a part of you that you will never be free of!**_"

"No...stop, please...stop…" Marik sobbed. He couldn't take it anymore. He'd witnessed so much gore, so much horror being locked away in his _own _mind, imprisoned by his Darkness, his Shadow. He'd almost killed Yugi on several occasions and he had no control over it. His Shadow was the driver and Marik was the riding in the backseat watching everything unfold. He was completely helpless to stop him.

"Leave me alone! Get the fuck out of my head!"

"_**Not until Yugi and that friend of his are gone. Their Light will belong to me just as I claimed the Light of your precious Malik."**_

Marik's eyes went wide in fear and anger. He'd once had a lover, a gorgeous, feisty little thing named Malik. God, Marik loved that boy to death but one day his Shadow surfaced and instantly consumed all of Malik's Light in one go. Marik could do nothing but watch his beloved fall to the Shadows, his body and soul being consumed right before his very eyes.

'_**Malik! Malik!' Marik has finally regained control over his body and rushed over to Malik's limp body lying on the floor, drenched in blood and sweat. **_

'_**M-Marik...' Malik rasped, coughing up heaps of blood. **_

'_**N-no, please...I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.' Marik took Malik up in his arms and rocked them back and forth, endless tears falling from his eyes as he wept for his lover. **_

'_**N-not your fault...never your fault...' **_

'_**I should've been stronger! I should've held him off. I-' **_

'_**Shh...' Malik lifted his hand to cup Marik's cheek, leaving a bloody stain behind as he his hand fell limp again, 'It's not your fault. It was the monster within...'**_

'_**I'm so sorry for letting it hurt you, for not being strong enough to hold him back. I-I should've protected you better!' **_

'_**N-no matter what happens, always know that I...love you...' Malik gasped, suddenly having a hard time breathing, 'There is good still inside you….you're good...you have Light...my Light…use it... don't...let...him...win...'**_

_**Marik could only blink at Malik's eyes slowly fell closed and his head fell back, limp. His lips parted as a final and single breath passed through. Marik could **_**feel **_**Malik slipping away from him, growing further and further with each passing second. And then he was gone. **_

_**Dark shadows swirled around them, glowing a violent purple and black. The wrapped themselves around Malik, eating away at his hands, legs, arms, and body. He was melting away into the Shadows. 'No! Malik, NO!' **_

_**He pulled Malik close to him, holding the fading boy tightly to his chest, chest heaving up and down heavily as he tried to contain his sobs but to no avail. 'No...no...no NO!' He was losing his grip on Malik. The boy was slipping away. **_

'_**NO! DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!' **_

_**But it was already too late. Malik's body had become no more as part by part dissolved into the Shadows. The last to go was the lips which Marik had pressed his own to in the last second to feel them just one last time. One. Last. Time. **_

_**Malik...was gone. **_

Marik gasped out loud as he pounded on his chest, trying to fight the burning, aching feeling in his chest. The pain was unbearable. It was like he was being torn apart from the inside out. A final strangled cry left this lips before they turned into a malicious grin, his deep lavender eyes glazing over with evil.

Slowly, Marik rose to his feet and stared at the blood coating his scarred arms from the cutting his host had done earlier. He then threw his head back, a insane, deranged cackle cutting through the silence of the night.


End file.
